DayBreak with The Wolves
by HayleeLovesIt
Summary: Bella grew up in La Push and returns there when she turns 17. She comes back and fits back in with her old life. Nomad vampires cause the wolves to change,imprinting to begin and legends to be altered. Bella/Sam. rating may change for swearing.
1. Preface

I always wanted to know what it would feel like to be a cheetah in the savannahs running in the wild at 80mph without a care in the world. But that's never the case, sure I'm able to feel the wind, but trouble and danger always seem to find me, even when I'm practically indestructible. Hence the dangerous situation I find myself in now, running through the trees, with the wind whipping through my hair, being pursued by a blood-thirsty red-headed vampire.


	2. Chapter 1 Coming Home

My name is Bella Swan. I've lived in Phoenix with my Mum, Renee since I was 13. I am now 17 years old. My Dad is Charlie Swan, Police Chief of La Push.

La Push is where I grew up with my cousin Jake and best friends Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Leah. We were a close group of friends, the closest possible, practically family. When I had to move with my Mum to Phoenix after she divorced my Dad, we were all wrecks. I really didn't want to go.

But now, at the age of 17, I have decided to give my Mum and her knew husband, Phil, a break, and move back to La Push with my family.

That leads me to this point in time, sat on a cramped plane, with a sweaty man sat with in too close proximity to me and an old woman on the other side. Life cant get much worse at this moment. But then I remember why I'm on this plane, why I'm suffering, all because I want so badly to get back to La Push, back to my family.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts in preparation for landing. Please ensure your table is put back and your seat is in the upright position…" and the pilot speaks on about his thanks for choosing this airline, but I cant hear him now, all I can think about is how close I am to home!

When the plane finally landed and taxied to the terminal, I shot like a bullet from a gun into the airport. My eyes searching for one man. The tall, tanned, burly frame of the chief of police came into view as soon as I rounded the corner to the baggage reclaim.

"DAD!" I practically jumped the barriers and jumped him.

"Bells, your home. I've missed you so much baby girl."

"I missed you too Daddy. I'm home now."

The other passengers gave us funny looks as they passed. Oh well. I had my daddy back.

We walked towards the baggage carousels and collected my four bags. Soon we were walking out of the airport and back to my favorite place in the world. Well almost, the police cruiser didn't hold that dear a place in my heart, but you get the point. La Push, I could almost hear it calling me.

The conversation in the cruiser on the way home was filled with us talking about our memories from me growing up with the gang. From having mud fights to my first boyfriend at age 12. I remember that memory well, after he broke up with me I went crying to Jacob, and we had a sleepover with the whole gang at his house, _on a school night!_ And they all told me that I was worth better than Mark. I could always rely on them to cheer me up. This just made me more excited and anxious to get back to them.

"So dad, how is the gang?" I questioned when we'd remembered everything possible about the past.

"They're all very excited to have you back Bells. Its not been the same these past 4 years." He said solemnly.

"Well, I'm back now, that's all that matters." With that he cheered up again.

"We're home." He sang

As I looked towards my house, all the memories came flooding back again. And sat on my front porch were 6 figures that meant the world to me…


	3. Chapter 2 Wow Your Hot!

I ran from the car at inhuman speed and straight into the group hug that awaited me on my doorstep.

"BELLA!!" was all I heard before we were all hugging and swinging and dancing around for what was at least 10 minutes.

"Bella I missed you so much. You don't know what it was like with 5 hormonal teenage boys around and no other females." Leah cried with tears framing the corners of her exotic brown eyes fringed with thick black eyelashes. She had grown into such a beauty! Even though we kept in touch and stuff, pictures just didn't do her justice. I just had to tell her that.

"Jeez Leah, look at you, it's a shame you won't run for any pageants, you'd win hands down babe. Your gorgeous." She blushed at the compliment and Paul wrapped his arm around her waist. Wait.. he did what?!

"Hey hey hey. What is going on here?" I questioned.

"Well, me and Paul are kind of dating, have been for about 4 months." She said looking slightly guilty. I think I resembled a goldfish at this point. She didn't tell me. Her best friend. Where is the justice?!

"Wow" was all I could say. Yeah good going Bella.

Wow was being used a lot in my head right now, these guys, _my_ guys were HOT! Well I cant really say that about Jake, I mean we're family. But still, Wow.

"And you guys. What have they been feeding you?" They all looked at me with curious expressions.

"What do you mean Bells?" Jared questioned.

"I mean when did you all get so hot?" they all smirked and chuckled deeply.

"You're not s bad yourself B" I heard from Embry. This made me laugh.

"But seriously, look at you guys." I walked up to Quil and lifted his tank top to reveal a very chiseled stomach. They all had the same well-defined muscles, including Leah. Odd. Hmmm.

"I'm hungry" mused Jake

From this point we all sat and ate and talked until 2 am, which is when we all crashed out in my living room.

We didn't wake up till noon the next day. And we decided that we should all go to the beach. I wonder what adventures we will endeavor on today…


	4. Chapter 3 Your costume has Holes

It was decided. We were going to the beach on this rare sunny day in La Push. First beach is one my most favorite places to go in the world. Even though the water is enough to turn your lips blue, it's still the best. During the summers of my childhood here I would remember watching the older kids on the res jump from the cliffs that overlooked the beach, and I always said that I would one day try it. Well today seemed like that day, but I wasn't going to tell the guys that, they would go all over-protective big brother on me and say no.

So here we are, Leah and me, sat in my bedroom, trying to decide what to wear that will make the boys drool, evil I know. She had decided on a brown two-piece with ties at the waist and a circle bar in between the boobs. She looked good. Me, well I decided on a one piece with the sides cut out, you know where its like two semi circles cut out of the sides? Yeah, well a midnight blue one of them. Leah was gob smacked.

"God Bells, where have you been hiding? And where did you get those abs?" confused much? Yeah I was. I looked down and was surprised to see my once plain flat stomach was shaped into a well defined piece of art. Slightly over exaggerated, but still, I had something resembling a small four pack.

Pushing this discovery aside, we pulled on our floral camisoles and booty shorts with out gladiator sandals and left the house. Both jumping into my car and heading for the beach, where we said we'd meet the guys.

And boy did we meet them…

There they were, standing tall and toned with only board shots on. Phewww, did it just get hotter in this car? I think it did. Leah wore the same expression on her face as she did before, she had obviously already seen this sight. But me…. Well I once again resembled a goldfish; I think I'm beginning to make a habit of that. And, as if they weren't enough, my little Seth had joined them. My little Seth. He was not little anymore. What is going on around here?

As I got out of the car with Leah, the boys' heads all turned to look at us. Thank god I'm not the only person who can look like a goldfish. All mouths were hanging open at the sight of Leah and me. We turned to look at each other and hi fived. Mission Accomplished.

"Hey boys" I called as I grabbed the basket of food I had made as well as the cooler with drinks. Jared ran over and helped me carry them over.

"SETH baby!" I shouted as I got nearer, he started to gallop towards me and scooped me up into a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you Sethy, where were you yesterday?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to welcome you home Bells but I had soccer practice and it was late when id finished. But your home now! I missed you!" he hugged me again. Seth had always been the little brother I'd always wanted. And now he was a man.

After we had set up the towels and put the baskets down we decided to go for a swim. I stood up and pulled off my top and shimmied down my shorts.

"Bells I think your swimming costume has a hole in it" Quil remarked from the side of me. "Quil its meant to hun, that's the style of it." He looked confused but then regained his normal attitude of confident muppet and said

"When did you get boobs Bells?" with this comment the whole group turned and laughed. I just stood with my hands on my hips and told him that girls do hit puberty too, not just meathead boys like he.

After being carried caveman style by Embry to the sea, thrown in and played chicken with the gang, I spotted the looming cliffs, and there was my target. _Mission: get away from boys and go jump off that mammoth cliff._

Well this should be easy….


	5. Chapter 4 Oh Crap

So phase one..

"Guys I need the loo (I'm English remember), be back in a minute." Yeah it was that easy. So as I was walking to the 'loo', I grabbed my towel and slipped into my shorts and started to walk towards the cliffs edge. Walking…walking…still walking…and I'm there.

The view from the top of here is amazing, from the ground the sea looks dark green, but from here, it's a dark enticing blue color. I slid my shorts off and walked towards the edge, I looked down and saw the gang just getting out of the water. Shit Leah just spotted me.

"BELLA DON'T YOU DARE!" she bellowed across the bay. At this all the boys turned to look at me, I waved. Haha, there faces were priceless.

"BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BELLA"

"DO IT" that one surprised me, of course Quil, the only other adventurous one aside from me. But I think he got a slap round the head for shouting that.

I looked at Jacob and Seths faces and saw fear, they were really scared for me, maybe I shouldn't bother then. Oh well, I can always try another time.

"HEY!" a warm deep voice shouts from right behind me.

"SHIIIITTT!" well there goes the idea of not jumping, instead I might as well just fall. Yes fall. Falling through the air towards the dark ocean. I can hear the gangs screams for me as I plummel to my death. I am scared right now, really scared. Sure I was gonna do it at first, but now I didn't want to at all. Which is why I'm screaming at the tops of my lungs. Hence why I have no air when I hit the water.

Sinking deeper I open my eyes, only to have them be assaulted by the stinging salt water. Good job I'm a good swimmer. Well I would be if I had two feet free. Looking down I see that my foot is entangled in some long seaweed..crap. I try pulling my leg but all I can feel is the seaweed cutting into my skin. And now the salt attacks the cuts. God must hate me today! Slowly, my lungs feel empty and pressured.

A sudden noise from above me makes me look to the surface a large shape is swimming towards me. He grabs my face and presses his mouth to mine. Well sure that would be nice….If I wasn't attached to the seabed by stupid seaweed and slowly drowning. Then I realize that he is just giving me some of his oxygen. His mouth leaves mine and he swims deeper, trying to loosen the seaweed around my right leg. It stinks like a bitch! I can feel the skin that is no longer attached to my leg, blood starts to pollute the water around it, and I start to feel faint. The man swims to the surface again… and back down. Black spots are starting to cloud my vision and one look at his face and I know that its not good.

He doesn't get back down to me before I black out. Black and pain. All I know of now. So is this what its like to die? I feel like I'm floating. And now I'm covered in something that feels like sandpaper. Oh wait, the black dots are there again, and so is a beautiful russet colored face with lips that are just moving. Hmmmm. I like this heaven….

**sorry to leave it there….couldnt reist**. **next chapter soon**.


	6. Chapter 5 Oh Crap JPOV

Jacob POV

I love the beach. I love my friends. Now that Bella was back it was just like old times. There was no questioning that she had grown up. A lot. She was tall, at least 5'11, and had grown into her body. Her face was soft, but still defined, with light russet skin with her only being half-quileute. Long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, typically native. Sure she's my cousin, but I can still say she's beautiful in a non-weird way.

I noticed the other guys checking her out in her swimsuit. I couldn't help but get a little over-protective, after all she is the youngest one out of us, apart from Seth. So when we saw her at the top of that damn cliff, we all went into big brother mode, well big sister for Leah. She was going to jump. She had always been mischievous, always climbing the tall trees in the back yard and always wanting to go paintballing or karting, something adventurous. So when we saw her up there, we all knew exactly what she had planned.

The part that surprised me most, was when she started to look guilty. Were we making her feel like that? Good, she's come to her senses. But just as she was starting to turn away, that police guy, Sam Uley shouted her.

"HEY!" we heard it from down here. That's when it happened. All we heard was a shout then screaming as we watched our youngest 'sister' plummet towards the dark green depths.

"shit" was echoed all around me. As she hit the water we all waited for her to re-surface, but nothing, just the last of the ripples from where she entered the water.

"Jake where is she?" Seth asked from my side. "She'll be back up in a second, she's trying to play a trick on us." I was trying to convince myself more than anyone.

"Jake, she's not coming up!" Embry worried

Just as he said that we saw a shirtless figure jump into the water from the same cliff. Sam. He was under the water for at least 30 seconds before he resurfaced, gained his breath and dived back down. Not 20 seconds later he came back up with a lifeless Bella.

"BELLA!!" we all shouted as Sam pulled her onto the sand. She was bleeding profusely from her leg which had slits and cuts up to her knee.

"Sam, do something. She's not breathing!" Leah shouted at him. Sam and Leah had dated a few years before, but were on good terms as far as friends can.

"Does anyone know CPR?" he asked, Jared said he did and started doing compressions on her chest.

"...." Jared chanted. Sam then put his mouth on Bella's as he pushed oxygen into her lungs. This cycle went on three times, after the last push of breath from Sam, Bella started to cough up sea water.

"Thank god!" I grabbed her into a vice tight hug. "You will never EVER do that again!" I scolded her. She looked kind of out of it.

"Sure, sure" she replied, using my saying. I sighed at her and lay her back down. She started to throw up water whilst Sam was holding her up.

"That's it. Get rid of it all." After Bells had finished she noticed the blood on her legs and threw up a bit more. Crap, she doesn't like blood.

"Quil pass us a towel, she'll pass out again with the blood if we don't cover it." Quil gave me his towel and we wrapped her leg in it whilst Sam picked her up.

"She needs to go to the hospital to get her leg seen too, and to get checked out by a professional. I'll take her in the cruiser to get there faster. Meets us there." He ordered, but I had the feeling I shouldn't argue against him. So I didn't.

"Well come on lets get going to Forks Hospital then." Seth said from behind us. With that, we all pilled into Bella's car and followed Sam to the Hospital, where an odd smelling doctor, pale, good-looking doctor was seeing to Bella….

***Sam has entered now. No going back. : )* will update soon**


	7. Chapter 6 Enter Sam POV

Sam POV

As a community police officer for La Push, I felt that it is my duty to keep everyone safe. I worked under Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. A good guy, with a massive heart. He was talking to us this morning, whilst giving us our perimeters for patrolling, about his daughter, Bella, who was coming back to town to live with him. Everyone was happy to have her back.

I briefly remember the small brunette kid who used to hang about with Leah when they were younger; I had seen pictures of her and Leah around Leah's house. She would always tell me stories of what they used to get up too. Very amusing. Now Bella is home and I've never seen Charlie happier.

I was set to patrolling first beach today, my favorite place. I had just parked the cruiser on the side road next to the cliffs, when I heard people shouting what sounded like 'bella don't you dare' and other lines along that sort of description. So I went to investigate, walking down past the cliffs, when I saw a tall slim figure of a woman standing at the edge of the cliff. My first thoughts were 'shit she's suicidal', but then I remembered about cliff diving, I, myself used to do it. But it is still very dangerous.

"HEY!" I shouted over to the girl when I was a bit closer. Not the best idea considering she was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"SHIT!" she yelled as she fell over the edge. I could here her friends screaming her name, Bella, crap, was this Chief Swans Bella? She was screaming the whole way down, and hit the water with a loud smack. Without thinking I stated taking my baton and belt off as well as my coat and shirt, leaving me in just my pants. She hadn't resurfaced for breath so I jumped in after her.

I saw her as soon as I had opened my eyes once in the water and swam down to her, I attached my mouth to hers and gave her over half of my oxygen supply. I then swam deeper, and found that her leg had been cut up by some seaweed and was holding her to the sea bed. Not good. I swam back up and took some more breath. As I was swimming back down to her, I noticed her eyes were shutting. CRAP, definitely not good. I snapped off the rest of the seaweed and pulled her limp body to the surface and towards the shore.

Her friends all shouted her, and I needed someone to assist me in CPR. The boy named Jared was experienced so started the compressions on her chest, I pushed oxygen into her after ten compressions. We did this three times, and just as we were starting to loose hope in the situation, she coughed up a load of seawater onto the sand. Thank god.

"Thank god!" One of the other boys, who I recognized as Jacob Black said as he hugged her to him, "You will never EVER do that again!" She looked kind of out of it.

"Sure, sure" she replied. He sighed and lay her back down. She then started to throw up water whilst I was holding her up.

"That's it. Get rid of it all." After she had finished she noticed the blood on her legs and threw up a bit more.

"Quil pass us a towel, she'll pass out again with the blood if we don't cover it." The boy named Quil passed Jacob his towel and wrapped her leg in it whilst I picked her up.

"She needs to go to the hospital to get her leg seen too, and to get checked out by a professional. I'll take her in the cruiser to get there faster. Meets us there." He ordered in my most authoritive voice.

I lay Bella in the backseat and covered her with another towel I found in the car. We arrived at the hospital in no time, I took her in and the nurse pointed to a bed where I lay her down. Her hair spraying all around her face onto the pillow.

The doctor walked in, and brought with him an odd smell, like bleach, or candy-floss. Odd. He examined her and stitched up her leg, all whilst she was unconscious. He told me that she would have to use crutches until the stitches healed so as not to rip them open. I said I'd pass the message on. Soon the room was filled with Bella's friends. They all said thank you to me for saving her life, and I spoke to Leah and met Paul, her boyfriend, a nice guy I decided, good enough for Leah.

Bella soon came around and she thanked me, and apologized for being so stupid. Not long after Chief Swan arrived, panicking for Bella's safety. He thanked me as well. I was officially the hero of the day. Once Bella was ready to go home after being given instructions to care for her leg, we all left the hospital, after saying goodbye and thanks to Dr. Cullen. He was a really nice doctor, new and well qualified, Forks was lucky to have him…

**That's like 4 chapter today.. I cant stop… Please review, I need to know if this story will get anywhere. I have big plans for it! **


	8. Chapter 7 Fun with the Guys

Bella POV

I opened my eyes to see eight pairs of eyes all looking at me. I was alive. So who was the god like creature sat next to me with no shirt on? He's yummy.

After Jacob had given me a bone-crushing hug and a scolding, I noticed my leg. Ewww. My leg! It was horrible, all sliced up like a piece of cheese! (bit random, oh well). I started to feel a bit light headed. Jake covered it with a towel, but the smell still got to me. I passed out, but this time it was quite peaceful.

Until I felt an uncomfortable pulling in my leg. After that was over, I slowly started to gain some control over my eyes, I slowly opened them and everyone was there. Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared Seth and Leah. As well as the hot man who saved me.

'Thank you for saving me ……" I lead on, waiting for his name.

"Sam. Sam Uley". Ahh I remember Charlie telling me about the young community officers that helped with the patrols around La Push. Hmmm, this hot man, in a uniform. I like the sounds of that. I also remember Leah dating a Sam Uley for a few months ages ago.

"…sam. I'm really grateful". I finished

Once Charlie had arrived and I was told how to care for my leg. I went home with the gang. Said bye to Sam Uley and he promised to come round and check on me sometime. I couldn't wait!

Jake was fussing over me as soon as we got back. Seth and the others weren't much better. I couldn't even go pee on my own, I had to take Leah. There great reason for that was that I 'could slip and land in the toilet'. B.S. So basically because I cut my leg I was incompetent and had to have at least one of them with me at all times. Stupid I know. Good job it was the summer holidays.

After two days, I was bored so me and Leah went shopping, deciding to take the boys with us to carry our bags. I didn't need the crutches at all, I just couldn't walk as fast. I felt bad using the card Phil gave me, but he assured me that since he landed the pitcher position on one of the top teams in the baseball leagues, he has enough money for me to have 5 of them.

So here we are, shopping. We already had 10 bags each. And just for a laugh, we decided we needed to pop into Victoria Secret. The boys faces all turned from frowns of boredom to excitement for what awaited them in this store. We bought a few things, it was funny watching Leah tease Paul with all the underwear.

Soon we had had enough and my leg was aching a little, so we decided to go back home. When we got there, I was surprised to see two police cruisers in the drive. This soon turned to excitement as I hoped that it was Sam, paying me a visit.

And I was correct. We walked into the house and were greeted by Sam and Charlie. I left the bags in the hallway and proceeded into the living room, where Sam asked how my leg was and stuff. The gang left after about an hour of chatting as they had to get home. I said bye and then decided to start cooking dinner for Charlie and myself, I asked Sam if he wanted to stay and he did. Yay!

I made my famous lasagna and served the three of us. They both complimented my cooking.

"Bella, this is great, where did you learn to cook like this?" my dad asked. Well it definitely wasn't from my mum, she burnt water.

"I taught myself and from cookbooks." They were both amazed. After dinner dad left to watch a game that was showing on TV, and Sam helped me wash up.

"So Sam how old are you?" I was curious.

"19" he replied. So only two years older than me. That's not that bad.

"How long have you been working with my dad?"

"I started this summer, just as a small job to take up some of my free time…." He was hesitating to say something, I can just tell.

"…Bella would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?" YES!!!! My head screamed.

"Sure Sam, that would be nice" that's it, play it cool.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night." Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"That's fine".

Sam had to leave soon after the game had finished. "See ya' later Chief." He said to my dad. I walked him to the door. "Bye Sam." He leant forward and kissed my cheek. Ummm, wow. He grinned and smirked at my shocked face.

"yyeaa, bye". He drove away. Hmmm, I think I might be falling for this uniformed guy. Need to ring Leah!

_Ring Ring._

"Yelloow" she answered, typical happy Leah.

"BABE! I need a chat" I mused.

"I'll be over in 5" she hung up, I could always count on Leah. I just hope she wouldn't mind me crushing on her ex.

I was just in the middle of eating a kitkat when the door opened, and in waltzed Leah. She knew she didn't have to knock.

"Sup Chief" she addressed my dad as she walked past.

"Hey Lee-lee" he answered. Gotta love my family.

Once we had walked upstairs to my bedroom, we sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Shoot" she told me. Well here goes.

"I think I'm falling for Sam." I blurted out so quick I'm not sure she caught it.

"FINALLY!!!!!" she yelled. "It's about time you found someone. And I know that I can trust Sam with you. Yeah! This will be awesome! Oohh, can I set you two up." She rambled on and on for about another 5 minutes.

"I already have a date with him tomorrow night!" I just had to put an end to all her first date ideas. She looked surprised for a moment, then excited again.

"Oh FAB! CanIdressyouanddoyourhairandmake-upand nails? Pleasepleaseplease??" Okay, I gathered that she asked me a question? Should I just say yes to whatever that was?

"Yes". Oh God.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY" she was now jumping on my bed. What the hell has she been eating? I finally got her down and out the door. She promised to be here at half 5 tomorrow. Can't wait I though sarcastically.

Soon after I got rid of Leah I got changed into some old trackies and a t-shirt and flopped on my bed. Thinking over what has happened in the short amount of time I've been home. I soon fell asleep with thought of Sam and what might happen tomorrow.

**Okay, I couldn't resist posting another chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be the date. Not gonna do too many POV's from here on, they confuse me too much. Love will ensue sooooon**


	9. Chapter 8 Son of a Preacher!

I woke up at 11. Slipped out of bed. And dived into the warm shower. Ahhh, that feels better. My stitches were doing well, I noticed I was healing pretty fast really. Weird. So here I am, looking at myself in the mirror. I don't want to sound big-headed, but I do like what I look like. I mean, who would complain about being 5'11? I know I don't, except I cant really wear high heels. Actually, with Sam I bet I could, cause he's huge! But yeah, I like my dark eyes and hair, my strong cheekbones and straight white teeth. I even have a pretty awesome body now, though I don't know how, I mean I was always thin, but now, I have that chiseled look, and my arms and legs are more defined. But hey! Who am I to complain?

I killed the rest of the four hours I had left watching TV. BONDI RESCUE! Aha, gotta love the Aussies. So that's basically what I did, watch people drown and get saved by hot life guards. Until Leah showed up and jumped on me. Where does she get her energy from?

"So, you ready for your hot date tonight?" pestering me, as usual.

"Yes Lee-lee I am rather excited. But I don't have a clue what to wear." I moaned on. She just grabbed me by the hand and dragged me up the stairs. Now here we have a typical chick-flick situation. The best friend jumps into the wardrobe and starts throwing clothes left right and centre! Some landing on my head. I don't even notice Jake walk in until he pulls the top from my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"Hey Bells, how you feeling today?" the same question as every other day, with the same answer.

"I'm great thanks Jake."

"Sooooo. Where you off to?" hmmm, will he turn all over-protective big bro on me?

"A date" I say quickly.

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me? Who is it? What time is he coming?" I think the answer is yes, he will turn all over-protective big bro on me.

"I'm going out with Sam to the movies."

"Oh, that's alright then." SAY WHAT! Are you kidding me? Just like that! Thank the lord!

"So no, 'big brother talk gonna go down then?" I prodded.

"Nope, your old enough to make your own decisions now Bells." I jumped on his lap and hugged him so tight it could rival his own bear hugs.

Now I am happy. My cousin, who is more like my brother, approves of Sam. I am content.

I am pissed! Leah has been poking me and brushing me and making me change outfits for the past hour and a half! Finally, we settled on a denim mini skirt, with a gray and blue checked shirt, unbuttoned a bit to show some cleavage, and my old navy short converse. My hair is shiny, wow it's shiny, and it curls at the ends. Make-up is a minimal, I don't wear it normally, but just a bit of brown eye liner on top and some black mascara.

The knock at the door makes me jump. And enter Sam, looking like he just walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch photo shoot. Gosh he's gorgeous. And he has flowers!

"Bella, you look beautiful." I didn't even notice his eyes checking me out.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome." I smirked and winked. Ooo, I'm getting cheeky.

He gives me the flowers, I thank him and I put them into a vase in the kitchen.

We leave the house, after saying bye to Leah and Jake. He opens the door to a red 1989 ford mustang! Well I'll be. I may be a girl but I know a crap load of crap about cars.

"Nice ride" I comment coolly.

"Thanks" he helps me into the car and kisses my cheek. Did I just blush? OMG! That's a first. Oh well.

"So what movie do you want to see Bells?" he asks as soon as we start driving.

"Erm, well I'm not into romances, so what about that new horror one that's out? Something about Vampires and Werewolves battling for a human or something?"

"Yeah that's sounds great, I was hoping you wouldn't want the sappy love story one." We talk about everything and soon we're at the movie theatre. He pays for my ticket, I only let him because he said I can pay for popcorn. We get the popcorn and drinks and take out seats near the back of the theatre.

I notice a couple that are sat to the right and one row ahead of us. The man is huge! Like a bear with muscles trying to burst from his top. And the woman, well I thinks she's called Aphrodite or something, she's like gorgeous – in a non-weird way – they are both too perfect. I can tell that they are pale from the glow off the screen. Weird.

The movie starts and I notice that Sam is looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Another cliché chick-flick moment, he stretches his arm out behind him and reaches over my shoulder. Wow, he is hot. Temperature wise people! Why is he so warm? But this is cozy, I might just lean into him a bit. I think he likes me leaning into him, as he just sighed, and that made me sigh.

This film is pants. Seriously, since when do vampires not have fangs? They're meant to have fangs. And these 'special' vampires don't burn under the sun, they _sparkle!_ This Hollywood version of vampires is crap. I like the werewolves though, I always loved the fact that the men turn into wolves. I mean sure it's a bit sexist that the women never get a chance to rip up the vampires but still, its awesome. It was at about this point that I noticed Sam was shaking, like shivering really fast. His arm and hand were super hot! Like hot frying pan hot! But he said he felt fine.

"Sam, your burning up. Sam you need a doctor now." I tried to get through to him

"Damn it! What is that smell?" okay, I think my future boyfriend just lost it.

"Hun, there is no smell, if there's any its popcorn". I tried humoring him, but he persisted that it smelt of bleach.

"Bells I'm just gonna nip to the toilets, feel a bit sick". Okay that's just nasttty.

"Okay". So I sat in a movie, on my own. For 10 minutes…For 15 minutes…For 25 minutes. Okay he is taking the piss now. I got up, grabbed my bag and left the theatre. I asked the male assistant outside the screen to check to see if Sam was in the toilets. He came back out and said that there was no one in there.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes miss." He replied formally.

Well I'll be. He left. Left without me! On a date, I'm pretty sure it rude to leave half way through without even letting the person know. So there goes my future boyfriend , he didn't even want to sit through a movie with me. Am I that bad?

He also left me without a ride. Son of a preacher!! Good job I have my phone.

"Leah. Sam left. I have no ride, fancy giving me a lift home?" I said innocently so she wouldn't get too mad.

"HE WHAT! Where is he? I'll kick his ass!" so much for that theory.

"Lee just come pick me up. I'm pissed and I want to go home and cry".

"Okay babe. I'll be right there."

I waited for Leah to pick me up. Once she came she ran around the front of the car to hug me.

"Baby, I'm sorry he's such a jack. I'll get Paul and the guys to sort him out tomorrow." Now that made me feel better.

"Okay". We drove home in silence. Once we got to Jakes house, which is where everyone was, I ran out of the car and straight through the front door.

"Bells whats wrong?" Jake asked as soon as he saw me.

"Sam left me. Alone at the theatres. I thought he liked me!" I bawled into Jakes warm chest. He hugged me close to him and promised the same that Leah did.

"We'll go talk to him tomorrow and see what his problem is. Promise Bells."

When I got home, I changed into my PJ's and hit the sack. Thinking about Sam, and all the reasons why he would never love me. A loud howl came from the woods, I sounded like it was in pain. Oh well, at least I'm not the only one….

**Dun Dun Dun. And the transformations begin. Who will be Next???**


	10. Chapter 9 The Transformation SPOV

Sam POV (from in the movies)

Here I was. Sat with Bella. She really is a great girl, I just love everything about her. I stretch my arm behind me and place it behind her. Surprisingly she snuggles into my side, and we get cozy. I just want to try one more thing. I glance over at her, and catch her eye, I lean in, closer and closer, until she makes the last move and we are kissing. The kiss was just starting to get interesting, when someone coughed. Bella pulls away and smiles, I kiss her once more and lean back into our previous position.

Suddenly I am assaulted with the most awful smell ever. Kinda similar to the one from the hospital. Like bleach and candy-floss. Sickly sweet, its nasty. Bella notices my temperature, making me realize that I am actually feeling rather warm. I pass it off as nothing. But then I start shaking, like vibrations all over my body. What the hell? Bella looks worried again. So I say I'm just going to the toilet.

Once I leave the theatre I go outside. I might just need some fresh air. But no, I'm still shaking. All at once, I feel my body turn into mush, and I crumple to the ground. Its dark outside in the car park so no one can see me, I try to shout, but my voice is like a whisper. What is happening to me? My body, still convulsing is starting to ache painfully, my muscles contracting and expanding. I am so pissed off right now. Here I am, on a date with the most perfect girl and I go all spazzed out.

Just at this thought. I explode. Now I am worried for my sanity as I look down. Instead of seeing my boots. There, in their place, are 2 black paws….

**Had to give you Sams POV there. Plus I just wanted to update another chapter. Reviewwww**


	11. Chapter 10 Paul? Jared? Leah?

Bella POV

When I told my dad and Billy about what had happened with Sam, they got this far-a-way look on their faces, and Billy looked at me and asked

"Bells, your sure he was shaking with a very high temperature?" "Yeah I'm sure." I think these old men are loosing it.

I would like to say that I am not moping. But that would be a lie. I really thought that Sam and me had a connection, like when I looked in his eyes they sparkled, like he enjoyed my company. And that kiss. Wow that kiss. Obviously not though seen as though he left me alone in the cinemas. Maybe it's just my pride that took a hit, I mean, realistically, I could get many of the guys here – excluding my guys, cause that would be plain weird (and not being big-headed) – so why I'm moping about after Sam is just pointless.

The gang tried to cheer me up the next day. But the weirdest part was that nobody had seem Sam since the previous night, when he was with me. He just disappeared. When we asked my dad and Billy, they just said that he'll be back, creepy, like they knew what was up with him. I just forgot about it then, forgot about him, and had fun messing about with my family.

I saw Sam a week later, he was in the convenience store downtown, I saw him but ducked out of the way before he could see me. He has definitely changed. Sure he was muscular before, but now, his arms were much more defined, and I could see the muscles in his neck an back working as he reached for the top shelf. Holy smokes did he grow again? He must be at least 6'7! Something is definitely going on here.

I left the shop, having not bought anything, to go tell the gang what I found. When I told them I noticed that Jared and Paul weren't there.

"Where's Jared and Paul at?" I asked the remaining group.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get hold of him for two days, but he's not answering. I mean I'm his girlfriend, he is required to speak to me!" Leah mused on from the couch. She was pissed obviously.

"We were out in forks the other day and they just started burning up a temperature. We got them home, but haven't heard from them since. And when we ring their houses, their parents just say they're out!" Embry filled me in. Where have I been for all of this? Oh yeah, moping.

I can see why Leah would be pissed. Her own boyfriend ignoring her, I mean at least Sam wasn't my boyfriend at the time. So now we are going to go look for Paul and Jared. And boy did we find them.

"Erm, guys, I think that's them." Seth pointed towards the street corner where three humongous half-naked guys were stood.

"Jared? Paul?" Leah spoke everyone's thoughts. "Please leave Leah." Paul spoke in a monotone voice without even looking up at her. "You WHAT!?" bad move Paul. "you want me....your girlfriend, to just walk away from you when you've been avoiding me for 4 days now?" As she said this, Paul looked up, and his eye widened, he stared at Leah, for what felt like about 5 minutes, before Sam walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. I hadn't even looked at Sam. I don't even want to look at him. Leah was vibrating next to me, which was weird, and she was really hot. Like Sam was.

"Leah you burning up!" as soon as I'd said this Paul broke away from Sam and grabbed Leah. He picked her up and ran. Hmmm, well that was romantic. He's sure to get her back now. I can't be dealing with anymore of this crap now.

"Guys I'm going home. Come round tomorrow." They all nodded, still slightly surprised at the fact Paul just ran off with Leah into the forest with Sam and Jared running after them. We should be worried about her, but I don't think my brain can hold much more.

Leah POV (couldn't resist)

"WHAT THE HELL PAUL!!" he ignores me for four days and then just thinks I'll take him back. Think again bud! We're running into the forest, well I'm being carried bridal style there. And Sam and Jared are following.

Paul finally puts me down.

"Babe, listen I know this is scary but you have to listen to us. You remember the legends right? Well there true. Sam, Jared and me, we're Werewolves.

And I do the only thing I've ever been known to do in these sorts of situations. I laugh.

"Leah, we're not messing about here. You're turning into one too, that's the high temperature and shaking.

"And YOU!!" I shout pointing at Sam. "You are a poor excuse of a man. You left Bella at the cinemas, heartbroken, she really liked you! Like really did! But you left! And now you make up some stupid shit that we're all wolves! Well it's gonna take a lot more than that to get past me…"

I was gonna carry on my rant for another few minutes, but I noticed that my body was shaking and my legs were aching. All my muscle felt like goo. What is happening here? Suddenly I scream, I am brought to the floor in pain. I scream again as I feel my bones breaking and skin exploding. Soon I can't hear screams, only howls.

"_Leah calm down"_ Who said that?

"_Lee-lee it's me, Paul." _Why is he in my head. _"It's a wolf thing."_ So wolf, that might explain the gray paws that are situated at the end of these gray legs.

"You weren't lying" I said looking up at Paul. One look at his brown wolfy eyes and I was in love all over again, but this time, stronger, what is this? I feel like I would jump in front of a bullet for this guy.

"_Ah thanks babe, I feel the same way."_ He replied in my head.

"_Looks like we have a double imprinting Sam" _Jared said from next to me.

"_Imprinting, what's that?" _They told me how to change back and we all turned back human and for the next few hours, Sam and the guys explained to me all about imprinting, finding your soul mate, and patrols, which I would be doing. All whilst I sat on my Paul's lap and snuggled into his neck.

"Oh and Leah, you can't tell anyone about us." Sam ordered me, and I learnt that an alpha command can not be broken. "But what about the others, Bella and Jake and Seth! Embry Quil! What do expect me to tell them when they realize I've grown 6 inches or grown a bloody six pack!"

"You don't tell them anything because you can't hang around them anymore". Alpha say what? "You want me to ditch my best friends all cause I've turned into a giant ass wolf?!" "Yes" came his simple answer. Well this is going to be hard. My life-long friends, and my brother will be so pissed.

**So, Jared, Paul and Leah are now all wolves. Who's next?? Maybe Embry and Quil, I'm not gonna write each persons transformation, cause that will take ages. So just remember the transformation from this chapter and it's the same.** **What you think about the double imprint?**


	12. Chapter 11 Anyone? Oh Bite Me!

Bella POV

Leah. Leah's gone. She's with Sam, Paul and Jared 24/7. I can't even go round to her house, cause she's not there! I get the feeling that they aren't messing around when she said we can't be friends anymore, just one week ago. I stopped by her house just as her and Paul we're leaving for Sam's. I noticed that she had grown to about the same height as me, and she looked older. She told me that we couldn't be friends. It just doesn't make any sense. Paul's face when she said it was torn between seriousness, and guilt. I just hate life at the moment.

And it just keeps getting better! (Note sarcasm) Quil and Embry decided that the little La Push gang is better than ours now that we're loosing members. They grew, so they had to leave. Maybe if I grew, Sam would force me to become one of his little minions! Yeah right. I'd rather eat dirt!

So now there's only Seth, Jake and me. They'd never leave me. There all I've got left now. Tonight is Friday and we decided to have a night in at my house. My dad's gone to Billy's for some tribe meeting. Actually, he's been there a lot recently. Funny old men. We're watching 'Final Destination 3'. Horrible movie, sick twisted people who write these sorts of films. I may never go on a rollercoaster again.

"Bells, I'm not feeling to well. I'm gonna head home." Seth moans from next to me on the coach. I touch his forehead, and its on fire. "Jeez Seth get home and in a cold shower or something. Your burning up." I kiss his cheek, and tell him to get better. He leaves for home and I call Sue and Harry's just to check that he got home alright. They sound kinda shifty to me. Oh well. Everyone's getting screwed up now.

We don't hear from Seth all week. I'm getting worried about him, so I nip round to his house one morning. Leah answers the door. I stare he down, one of my famous death glares. She looks upset. I notice Seth sat in the living room. With Paul and Jared.

He's left us. I stare blankly at him. I notice my face is wet. I'm crying. I run from the Clearwater's house to Jakes. He's worried from the moment I step into through the door.

"Bells, whats wrong?"

"Seth, he's with them now." I choke out. His face turns hard, and he starts shaking.

"Jake. What's wrong?" No answer.

"JAKE! Your scaring me!" When the front door flies open and Jared flies in and grabs Jake. Jared is easily 5 or 6 inches taller than him, so Jake leaves the house with him.

"Jared you asshole. Stop taking my friends! I have none left!" I sink to the ground and curl up. Billy comes home hours later and finds me in this fetal position.

"Bells?.....What's wrong. Are you hurt?" Yes! I want to scream. But I'm empty.

"There gone. There all gone." I whisper. He must have rang Charlie cause next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground and into a car. We get home and I shuffle into the house. Charlie takes me over to the couch.

"There all gone Daddy. They've all left me. I came home for them. And they left me. Have I done something wrong?"

"No baby. It'll all be clear soon. I promise." He knows something. Something that has to do with everyone leaving me. I get a bit angry. Can you blame me?

"What? What is it? Do I smell or something? Huh? Tell me Dad!" I yell. I slowly start shaking. What am I doing? Yelling at my Dad, its not his fault my friends hate me now.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I love you." I kiss his cheek and run upstairs. I can hear him on the phone now. Very quietly. Since when have I been able to hear him talking downstairs. Oh well. Might as well listen.

"No Sam, she was angry. And shaking. I think she hasn't changed because she channels her anger. She can calm herself too well. It's only a matter of time till she'll crack." He's whispering so quietly I have to strain my ears.

My dad is planning me crack. He wants me to get angry! Why? So many question. No enough answers. I fall asleep, counting the few people who still actually care about me……Zzzzzzzzz

When I wake up I remember what happened the day before. I was abandoned. Abandoned by my family. So I decide to take my moping to the beach. There lies a large piece of driftwood. We all used to come here when we were younger and climb over it. Now I just sit on it. Looking out over the ocean.

I wish I could just swim away from all of this. Find Atlantis! Yeah! And maybe grow a tail and gills. Live in an underwater world where nothing ever goes wrong. And you can't get hurt. If only a place like that could exist.

Whilst in my daydreams I faintly hear a twig snap behind me. I spin around to be met by a pair of red eyes. Now unless they are contacts, I'm guessing that this person is pretty scary. Looking at them fully I notice that they resemble a marble statue. Stood straight, pale white and wild red hair. She smiles creepily at me. She steps forward into the light of the sun on the beach, and starts to sparkle like a thousand of tine diamonds. Oh Snap! Isn't that what those vampires did in that movie? Oh cruel god why do you hate me so?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You smell delectable." She purred in a voice that would be best suited on an angel.

"I assure you. I really don't taste that good." Yeah nice going Bella, lets just wind them up a bit more.

"oh contraire. I predict you will taste delicious." From the sides of her, two more appear out of thin air. One is dark-skinned, with the same red-eyes. The other is pale white again, with long blonde hair. He is extremely good looking.

"Have you ever thought of modeling? You have a very handsome face. I'm sure Calvin Klein would love someone of your looks in their underwear." Flattery, it always works.

"Nice try Pet." Or not. "Victoria, you are right, she does smell……mouthwatering." The woman runs at me. She grabs me by the neck and throws me at the nearest tree.

"ARRGHHHH!" Shit that hurt like a mother…..

"OWOWOWOW! Stop it! Help me someone!" I cry weakly. I think a few ribs are cracked. Ow, yep a few. And my head is leaking. Blood. Oh crap blood. I can taste it in my mouth. The dark male floats over towards me and licks my hand, at the same time the blonde male says "Laurent, stop playing with our food."

"EW. That is gross! What the hell are you?"

"Vampires" they all chorus. Well at least I got that bit right. So Hollywood wasn't that wrong after all. I see Victoria walking towards me. "James, you can go first." Wow I'm like a buffet now. Shut up stupid sarcastic brain that is still sarcastic even when I'm about to die!

James saunters up to me and grabs me roughly, his mouth inching closer towards me neck. Suddenly Victoria and Laurent gasp. "Impossible" they both say. James stands with me still hanging limply in his hands. Eight horse sized wolves spring out of the forest. James launches me across the beach and I land with a thump on a tree. What is it with these god damn vampires and throwing me into trees?!

I think I might just stay down now. I can hear growling and screeching from the beach and I can't lift my head to look. Everywhere hurts. It's getting pretty hard to breathe. The last thing I see is the face of a black wolf. He eyes melting into mine, he howls and whines. Then I black out…….

**DRAMA! So Bella was left. All alone. Not much speech and stuff cause it wasn't needed. Not my best writing. But needed to get this event out of the way so bigger and better things can follow! Reviewww pleaseee???**


	13. Chapter 12 The Pack SPOV

Sam POV (from when Paul and Jared first change)

I am a wolf. A big black wolf. Charlie and Billy were able to fill me in on the legends that we had all grown up with. They are true. And I am now the Alpha, also looked up to as the chief. They also said that I had to stay as far away from people as possible until I get my phasing under control.

Bella….. I just left her. She must be so angry at me. I phase and go patrolling the borders. Just to make sure no vampires enter. Out of no where two new voices enter my mind. Billy said something about the pack sharing one mind.

"_What the hell?!!!"_ Instantly recognized that angry voice as Paul.

"_What is this?!"_ Jared.

"_Boys. Welcome to the pack. I am Sam. Your Alpha, my commands are to be followed and you need to get into the forest now and make sure no one sees you." _

"_You asshole! You left Bella heartbroken you bastard! I should rip your head off!" _Paul is rather violent I notice.

"_And what did you want me to do? Phase with Bella standing right next to me and rip her to shreds? I didn't think so. I stayed away from her for her own good! And you both need to also. You cannot interact with people until I deem you in control enough to do so." _Paul was quiet.

"_But, Leah. She's my girlfriend." _

"_I'm sorry Paul. But until your controlled has improved, you will stay away from Leah."_ I commanded in my Alpha voice.

We patrolled the borders as a pack. And became close friends. We were standing on one of the streets in La Push when Leah stormed up to us and started yelling at Paul. He kept his head down. He felt guilty for ignoring her. As soon as he looked up, he froze. Imprinting suddenly came to my mind. Charlie and Billy had mentioned it. When a wolf finds his soul mate. I was happy for Paul, but that happiness was cut short when I realized that Leah was shaking. A lot. Paul grabbed Leah and carried her into the woods where she phased into a small grey wolf.

After we explained everything to Leah, it turned out that she had imprinted on Paul. Great a loved up couple both sharing their thoughts with us now.

Leah fit in fine with us. Although we were surprised a female could shift. It had always been the males. Hmmm, I'll talk to Charlie and Billy later. One afternoon when we were all out running. Two new voices filled our heads. Quil and Embry had changed. This got me thinking. There must be more vampires around other than the Cullens.

The pack now had 6 members. And this number was soon increased to seven when young Seth changed. Which was predicted since Leah had. He was upset that he had to leave Bella and Jacob, but was glad that the rest of the pack hadn't left them because they didn't like them.

"Don't be silly Seth. I love Bella and Jake, so much. We weren't allowed to see them cause they're fragile and we weren't under control." Leah told him.

"Yeah, I would do anything to forget that look that Bella gave me. She looked so betrayed." Jared said, and Paul, Embry, Quil and Leah all agreed. It wasn't until Seth witnessed Bella's lifeless stare that he realized what they meant. I would never look Bella in the eyes, I was too afraid to see the hurt that she felt. I knew from Leah's thoughts that she really thought we would work out. I really wanted to. Impossible now that I'm a wolf.

When Jacob changed, everyone was crushed for Bella. We all heard her shouting at Jake, that he was scaring her, Jared shifted human and ran into his house, pushed him out of the door and into the forest just in time for him to change. He was heartbroken when he saw Bella curled up on the floor of his house, but knew his father would be home soon.

We were showing Jake how to patrol the borders when we heard a pained scream.

"Bella" everyone said. Wow they know her scream. It sounded like it came from the beach. We all ran in that direction. As soon as we crossed the south border we smelt it.

"_Shit vampires_" I said.

"_Sam! What do we do?" _Jake was worried for the safety of his cousin

"_Rip them apart and burn the pieces, otherwise they can put themselves back together again" _they all understood. We heard another heart breaking scream. As we were getting closer we faintly heard Bella's strained voice say 'Ew. That's gross'. Typical Bella everyone thought, but kept running full pace.

"Impossible" we heard whispered as we jumped through the remaining forest. Bella was thrown into a tree and we chased the vampires.

"_Well done Quil, rip him up"_ Quil had just torn the dark-skinned leach' head off.

"_Paul, Jared, Leah, go after the female, she's fast. Jake, Seth get the blonde one. I'll go help Bella."_ Everyone had their orders and were off.

I ran quickly over to where Bella had been thrown. She was bleeding. A lot. I ran up to her and noticed her eyes were shut. They opened and I was thrown into a speechless state. Her chocolate brown eyes were the only things holding me to the earth. Thousands of threads were attaching themselves to her from me. Bella, my Imprint. Her eyes shut and her face went soft.

"NO!!!" I howled then whined. She had to be okay. I've only just found my Bella. Please……..

**Yes? No? Okay so Sam imprinted. Not too keen on writing gory stuff so kept it brief. Review. I've only been writing for two days straight!**


	14. Chapter 13 Wake up

Sam POV

I don't think I have ever phased that quickly before. I looked at Bella lying there on the floor, he breathing labored and harsh. Soon Jake and the others came running out of the forest.

"Sam. How is she?" Jake was the first to get to us. He was panicking

"I don't know Jake. I'm not a doctor. But I do know that she is my imprint." They all turned to stare at me with open mouths.

"I'd say congrats man, but she's not really in the best state at the minute." Jared, the ever thoughtful one.

"Leah, ring the Cullen's. Although I don't really like them all that much, Carlisle is the only one who we can trust with one of our own." She pulled out her phone (which we keep in special bags in our pants) and rang them. I noticed that Bella was running a temperature; she could change into one of us soon.

'Hello this is Leah from La Push, we need your help." We had come to know the Cullen's quite well, and Leah got on well with Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella is badly hurt and we don't want to move her. Three vampires attacked her. But wasn't bitten. Please hurry." Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she hung up.

"They'll be here shortly." Paul walked over to her and hug her. "Leah, Bella wouldn't want you to cry over her." "But Paul, she never knew why we were ignoring her, she thought we all hated her….Whhhatt if she dies and haunts us?" Leah was turning hysterical now.

"Leah.." she turned to look at me "…Bella will not die. I wont let her, she is my imprint and I will not let her die." I stated with conviction. Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jared all knelt near Bella and Seth brushed some of her bloodies hair out of her face. We all heard the scurrying of feet hitting the forest floor. Vampires. We recognized the scents as the Cullen's. Carlisle step through the trees with Edward and the others. The doctor went straight to Bella. After greeting us all.

"Is she not a werewolf Sam?" Carlisle questioned.

"No. Not yet. She isn't healing quickly, but he is running a temperature." He nodded.

"Edward can you hear anything from her?" "No Carlisle, she's just blank." This set Leah off again.

"What do you mean she's blank. She's not dead is she? She can't be!!" Rosalie walked over to Leah and hugged her to her. (I like Rose, so she's nice).

"Shhh Hun. She's going to be fine. We'll all take her on a girly shopping trip this weekend. Okay?" Leah nodded and settled.

"Well, she has 5 cracked ribs, one of which has punctured a lung, her knee has dislocated and she has a rather nasty cut on her head. She will definitely need to go to the hospital so I can do surgery to repair the lung, insert rods to help the ribs set and set her knee. Who is going to carry her?" Carlisle informed us. That is not good news.

"I'll do it." I offered. I phased and we decided that Alice would ride with her on my back so that she wouldn't fall off. Even though the smell made me sick, I was doing this for Bella. The rest of the pack phased and we ran together to the hospital.

Once we arrived we all phased back in the woods near there and carried Bella in. Carlisle leads the way and shows us straight to an empty bed. I lay Bella down and brush her hair from her face.

"Oh my what happened?" the nurse cries when she notices the state of Bella. "She fell down the stairs." Yeah nice one Edward. He glared at me. Stupid mid-reading vampire.

We were all asked to wait in the relatives room until Carlisle had performed surgery. All eight members of the pack squashed into the tiny room. With six vampires. Was asking for trouble. But we put our differences aside, for Bella. Alice said that she had a vision that their future disappears for quite a long time. Meaning either that, they are all planning on dying, or us wolves are involved. She seems to think that Bella is the bridge between both species.

After 3 hours of waiting. Carlisle came through and told us that he had successfully re-inflated her lung and all of the ribs now had metal rods in them, ensuring that they will heal straight. Her knee is back in place and the cut on her head is sewn up. We were allowed to go in and wait for her to wake up. He said that could take up to an hour, maybe more.

The vampires said that they would visit tomorrow, as they didn't want her waking up to people she doesn't know. We said our goodbyes and thanked Carlisle. All eight of us walked down the corridors of Forks hospital, to find the room in which Bella lay. We must have looked a sight. Eight extremely tall well-built teenagers, wearing only cut of pants and with Leah a muddy dress, walking through a hospital, most likely in-step with each other.

We reached her room and entered it. Bella looked so fragile. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and knee and you could tell she had one around her stomach through her green paper robe. Her face was all cut up and her lips were chapped. The nurse brought in some extra chairs and we all sat around her bed. We decided that since I imprinted on her, we could tell her about us when she woke up. Not the best timing, but she had to understand that we ignored her for her own good.

I didn't realize that we had all fallen asleep until I heard a quiet murmur.

"Hmmm Sam." Bella's awake! Oh wait, no she's not. Haha, she sleep talks. I must have alerted the rest of the pack cause they were all looking at her amused.

"I'm alone Daddy. They all left me." All looks of amusement were gone and in their place were looks of guilt and pain.

"Please don't leave me alone. I love you guys too much." She was whimpering now. I had to wake her before we all break down or something. Jake was the one who spoke.

"Bella… Bella wake up. We're all here and we all love you. Bella wake up please." He cooed at her.

Her eyes fluttered a bit. Then they opened. They showed fear at first, then anger. Oh no.

"What the hell are you lot doing here? Get out! I don't want to see you! You all left me! And I nearly died. Oh god! The vampires. They wanted to eat me like a buffet! Vampires! They exist and they sparkle! NOT BURN!!!" I think she is still a bit high from the drugs. She was visibly wincing from the pain from her ribs.

"Bella. Listen to us. We need to tell you something really important. Your hurting yourself. Please just listen." Seth stroked her hair and calmed her.

"Okay. I'm calm." She breathed deeply and settled back down.

"Bells, all of us here, we went through a change, and this change made us unstable and unpredictable. We had to stay away from you so we wouldn't hurt you." Jared explained slowly. She just looked curious and nodded.

"We all grew a lot, and our bodies matured rapidly." Quil continued.

"We eat a lot." Embry's input. She gave a small smile

"Basically Bells, we're all werewolves." Straight talking Jake. Bella looked at us gormlessly. Eyeing each one of us slowly. When her gaze landed on me, I felt the imprint attachment pulling me to her even more. Her eyes softened.

"That's why you left the cinemas? You left so I wouldn't get hurt. I'm sorry." What? Why is she apologizing?

"Bella, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't want to hurt you and I was scared at what I had become. I wanted to get used to it first." I told her whilst looking at her. "There's something else as well Bella. As wolves, we imprint. Its basically finding our soul mates. Leah imprinted on Paul, and Paul on Leah" Bella looked over to Leah and Paul and smiled a large smile. "And Bella…… I imprinted…" she looked down and a tear fell from her eye "…on you." She looked up so quickly we all heard her neck click.

"Yyouu did?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. I did." I smiled at her, and her answering smile was amazing. Her eyes sparkled and glittered. I wanted to tell her that I love her. So much. But I figured it would be best to wait a while. What if Bella did phase but imprinted on someone else? What would happen then? I'll have to talk to Charlie and Billy about that.

Carlisle entered about an hour later. Once we finished telling Bella all about the legends and stuff.

"Bella its good to see you awake. How are you felling?" he went over everything and how she shouldn't walk too much and shouldn't do anything too strenuous for a couple of weeks. She understood everything and was allowed to go home. Charlie knew what had happened and was waiting at their door step when we arrived home in Paul's truck that he went and picked up.

"Bella! Baby are you okay? Why are you out so soon? You had to have surgery!" it was evident that Bella would indeed be changing soon as she was healing faster and was still running a temperature.

"Dad I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired. Its only a few broken ribs and what-not." Yeah, she gets attacked by vampires and she just brushes it off.

"Bells, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the pack. It was torture watching you go through them leaving like that." I figured I should tell Charlie that I imprinted on his daughter round about now.

"Charlie, I imprinted on Bella." Honesty, and speed, is the best way I figured.

"oh….Well that's nice. But remember, she's only 17. Wait until she's 18 before you start….doing stuff." Bella blushed.

"DAD! You did not just say that!." We all laughed at Bella's horrified expression.

"What? I don't wanna be a granddaddy too young Bells." She huffed and shuffled into the house. Oh how much fun I'm going to have dealing with Bella for the rest of my life….

**Yeah? I prefer writing in SPOV. Do you think she should have reacted like that? Review and I'll update : )**


	15. Chapter 14 Bella Bella Bella

Bella POV (from just before she wakes up)

_I felt like I was just floating. Sitting on a big, white, fluffy cloud. Then images started to flick across my eyes. The gang, and Sam were standing outside Jake's house, all huddled together. Paul and Leah close. They started laughing at me, pointing and laughing. I ran. I ran home to my Daddy. I jumped into his arms and cried _

"_I'm alone Daddy. They all left me." He just stared at me and didn't say anything. He got up and threw me off his lap. He walked out the door and went to stand by the gang. Sam had a smirk on his face. "Please don't leave me alone. I love you guys too much." I screamed at them. But nothing. The images disappear. _

"Bella… Bella wake up. We're all here and we all love you. Bella wake up please." That was Jakes voice. I could recognize it anywhere. But where is it coming from?

My eyes fluttered open and were met by everyone's worried expressions. Why are these people, the people who have been haunting my dreams, sat in a hospital room looking at me? Oh snap. The vampires. The black wolf. Betrayal!

"What the hell are you lot doing here? Get out! I don't want to see you! You all left me! And I nearly died. Oh god! The vampires. They wanted to eat me like a buffet! Vampires! They exist and they sparkle! NOT BURN!!!" Woahh, I feel light-headed. It's quite a nice feeling actually. After my high, I realized my stomach was throbbing painfully.

"Bella. Listen to us. We need to tell you something really important. Your hurting yourself. Please just listen." Ah, Seth. My 'lil bro. he stroked my hair and I calmed.

"Okay. I'm calm."

"Bells, all of us here, we went through a change, and this change made us unstable and unpredictable. We had to stay away from you so we wouldn't hurt you." Jared explained slowly. I prodded them to continue. "We all grew a lot, and our bodies matured rapidly." Quil continued. Evidently I can see.

"We eat a lot." I had to smile at Embry.

"Basically Bells, we're all werewolves." …...GOLDFISH!

I stared at them. All of their gazes held such love and sincerity it was hard not to doubt them. I thought to myself 'how can I be mad at them for something their heritage had in store for them?' they all had for forgiveness now. I stopped at Sam and my face softened. I remembered the night at the cinemas. He did it to avoid hurting me. I couldn't think badly of him now. It was then that I realized I still had feelings for Sam. Deep feelings.

"That's why you left the cinemas? You left so I wouldn't get hurt. I'm sorry." He looked surprised.

"Bella, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't want to hurt you and I was scared at what I had become. I wanted to get used to it first. And Bella there's something else as well. As wolves, we imprint. Its basically finding our soul mates. Leah imprinted on Paul, and Paul on Leah" Good. I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled largely at them. "And Bella…… I imprinted…" I think my heart just broke "…on you." I think my heart just mended. I looked up at him so quickly I got whiplash. "Yyouu did?" am I crying? Well it's the drugs. Yeah.

"Yeah. I did." He smiled a loving smile. I returned it with a huge one. My cheeks were starting to hurt. So for the next hour or so, I was told all about the legends and what its like for them to be werewolves. Soon, a tall, pale, very handsome blonde doctor walked in. I would have assumed he was a vampire if it wasn't for his golden eyes. He told me all about what I could and couldn't do. Got that sorted and we were allowed to go home.

After dealing with a worried and embarrassing Charlie. I went to bed. I dreamt of the black wolf. Which I learnt to be Sam, and him protecting me from the vampires. I woke up feeling very warm, and my bed sheets were sticking to me. I decided to have a cold shower to try cool me down. But nothing worked. Oh well. I looked at my stomach where the stitches from my surgery were, and was really surprised to see that they were gone. In their place was just a light tan scar. Really weird. My knee felt fine also. And my head was the same as my stomach, the stitches gone. Maybe they were the quick dissolving ones.

I got dressed into my trackies and a tank top. Walking down the stairs with ease into the kitchen. Where I found my family.

"Morning everyone". A chorus of mornings echoed around. I walked around the table to Sam and kissed his cheek. I then proceeded to get myself some cheerio's.

"Hey Bells, let me see your stitches." Of course Seth wanted to see my battle scars. I lifted my top up to the scar and everyone's faces scrunched up.

"They're gone." Paul stated. Embry poked it softly. "Does it not hurt B?" he asked me.

"No, not at all. And neither does my head or knee." They all looked to Sam, he nodded slightly and left the room.

"Where's he off to?" my eyes following Sam's very cute behind.

"To see you Dad." Oh alright then.

After breakfast we all decided to chill around the house and watch DVD's for the day. Seen as though Sam still wasn't here, we all presumed they didn't have to patrol or anything.

We were half way through watching 'Edwards Scissor hands' when Sam walked back in.

"What are you all doing still sat here?"

"Watching a DVD." Haha Quil.

"So who's patrolling?" Everyone suddenly jumped up and each one gave me a kiss on the cheek as they left. Well there goes my fun day.

Sam walked over to me. "I'm sorry baby. But that red-headed leech got away and I don't want to rest until she's killed." Well that seems like a good enough excuse. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left. I decided to go read for a bit.

Pride & Prejudice. I love this book. **(I actually do). **I was just at the part where Mr. Collins proposes to Elizabeth, it always makes me laugh that bit, when I started getting cramps in my muscles through my arms and legs. I must have been sat down for too long. I stood up and was assaulted by a massive pain through-out my body. I couldn't walk. I dragged myself to the hallway and shouted for my dad. No answer.

I had to get to the phone. But like most of my ideas. They end badly. That's how I ended up at the bottom of the stairs, after hitting everyone, I think I am pretty bruised up and I can smell blood. Ew. I try ringing Uncle Billy's, but no answer. Everyone's mobile goes to answering machine. I leave a message on each one.

"(Name) please someone pick up! I can't move. Everywhere hurts! Please just help me." the pain in my body was getting worse, like I was being stretched.

I managed to stand. And get to the door. I shouted everyone's names as loud as I could. Nothing. I knew they were patrolling the forests, so I would just walk in there and find one of them. I got as far as the edge of the trees when I heard a horrible howl. Were they in trouble? I started to walk a bit faster. I stopped in my tracks when red eyes, accompanied with wild red hair stood in my way.

"Well, well my dear. We meet again." Cruel God WHY?!

"Victoria." I wheezed. This pain was unbearable. "what do you want with me?"

"Well, I was going to just leave you be after you survived, but once I saw how those mutts reacted to you. It was just too fun a game to pass up." She wanted me, to get to the pack.

"What do you want with the pack?" I seethed, this woman was pissing me off.

"They are not meant to walk the earth. They need to be gotten rid of. Starting with you. Then I'll kill the little grey one…" _Leah_ "…then the little sandy one…" _Seth _"…then the silver one with those nasty black spots.." _Paul_ "…then the other three muddy brown ones…" _Jared, Embry,Quil_ "…and definitely that big russet one…" _Jake_ "…and finally the big, black alpha." _Sam! _She was listing them off with her fingers. She wanted them all dead. My family. I was shaking now. Vibrating fast. She stared at me, I heard her whisper "You have got to be kidding me." what does she mean. I heard another howl. Victoria looked at me a lunged. What surprised me most was me, I lunged at her too. Mid flight I exploded. The pain ceased to exist anymore and I was a flying wolf (not really, just while she's jumping). I fought with her. This new speed and strength was awesome! Swiping at her face and arms. Anything I could, I didn't realize that I had torn of her hand until she screamed bloody murder. She grabbed my neck and threw me, head first, into a tree. God that hurt.

She looked at her handless arm. "I'll be back to finish what I started dog." I could hear voices in my head that had been there the whole time but I never noticed them, I was too filled with rage.

"_BELLA! Speak to me!"_ it was Sam. They were running, they all were. All thoughts set on me. I felt so loved at this moment.

"_Sam"_ even my mind voice was weak.

"_Bella stay awake."_ Leah begged. My eyes were drooping.

"_BELLA!"_ everyone shouted. But it didn't matter. I was tired and I wanted to sleep. The last thing I remember was eight wolves running out through the trees towards me. From there, I just let my eyes fall……

**Do you want that chapter in Sams POV? I will if I get enough reviews saying that : ) Hope you like bella's transformation. What color do you think she should be? I'll update soon, but 15 chapters in 3 days is taking it toll on me. I'll try though**

**Haylee**


	16. Chapter 15 LPOV and SPOV

Leah POV

We had left Bella's house after get 'told off' by Sam. At least one of us should have been patrolling, since that red-headed leech is still on the loose. So we all left Bella's in a good mood, Bella had accepted that we are wolves better than anyone could have imagined. And she accepted Sam as her imprint straight away.

"_Leah, keep your head in the game. We still need to catch the red-head."_ Sam barked at me through my thoughts.

"_Alright alright keep your pants on."_ Everyone laughed at that, probably because his pants aren't really on him at the minute. Gosh I'm funny.

"_Leah_" Sam warned.

We carried on patrolling the south of the reservation, working our way up north, which is where we all lived. Embry caught onto a scent and we all followed him. It lead south, further south than we had patrolled. Then it stopped. What is she playing at. My phone started ringing.

"_Leah I told everyone to put their phones on silent whilst we patrol."_

_Yeah I know. But that's Bella's ringtone. I need to see what she wants." _By the time I had phased and dressed it had stopped. I listened to the message she had left me and panicked.

"SAM! SAM!! Get your furry butt over here now!" All seven of the pack came out of the forest to listen to the message. I put it on loud speaker. Bella's pained voice filled the air.

"Leah! Please someone pick up! I can't move. Everywhere hurts! Please just help me." She was changing. I put my phone in the drawstring pouches we had made and attached it back to my leg. I phased and we all ran for Bella's. Before we had even got 5 steps. We heard her screaming our names. This pushed us to go faster.

"_Shit. This was a trap. She's after Bella. She led us away. Her scent picks up here!" _Damn it! Sam was right. We were all sprinting full pace back towards the north of the reservation.

A voice entered out heads. Followed by a howl.

"_BELLA!" _everyone cried. But she couldn't hear us. She was fighting the redheaded leech.

"_She has only just changed, she'll be killed!"_ Jake yelled at us.

"_We're going as fast as we can Jake!" _Jared thought_. "Jeez she's putting up a hell of a good fight. I wonder what color she is." "Quil, think of that later!"_ Sam was pissed. We saw through Bella's mind that she had torn off the leeches hand. However the leech had grabbed her neck with the other one and thrown her across the forest into a tree. Ouch.

"I'll be back to finish what I started Dog." The leech said to Bella.

"_BELLA! Speak to me!"_

"_Sam."_ She whispered through her thoughts. She saw through all of our thoughts, thoughts of how much we love her and needed her. She was the baby girl of this family. She had to be okay.

"_Bella stay awake."_ I shouted at her. Her vision was clouding over.

"_BELLA!" _She was gone her mind was blank.

We ran through the last of the trees and saw her. Slumped against the base of a large oak tree. Blood gushing from her head, and her body looked mangled.

We all phased back and ran towards the wolf. What amazed us all was her fur. Wow. "Quil you got your answer." I looked over her, Sam kneeling by her head whispering to her. Telling her she was going to be fine and that he loves her. She stirred, and opened her eyes. WOW! That is something! Never have I seen before a wolf like her…….

**I'm not mean, I'm doing Sams POV, he might reveal her color.**

Sam POV

We had left Bella's house in a good mood. I cant believe how well she took it. I had ordered us all to patrol the areas as a group, we were more efficient that way. Embry soon picked up a scent that led us south. When it stopped, we were all confused. Leah's phone started ringing Bella's ringtone. She phased to answer it.

"SAM! SAM!! Get your furry butt over here now!" All seven of us came running out of the forest to listen towards Leah. She pressed some buttons and Bella's voice was heard

"Leah! Please someone pick up! I can't move. Everywhere hurts! Please just help me." She was changing. My love was changing and no one was there to help her. We all ran towards Bella's house. We hadn't gotten far before we heard her screaming our names. I smelt the redhead's scent leading the same way we were going. _"Shit. This was a trap. She's after Bella. She led us away. Her scent picks up here!" _I was pissed, she caught us out and now she was going to kill my Bella.

Before I could worry anymore. Bella's voice entered our heads. She was fighting with the leech. Shit.

"_BELLA!" _everyone cried. But she couldn't hear us. She was fighting the leech.

"_She has only just changed, she'll be killed!"_ Jake yelled at us.

"_We're going as fast as we can Jake!" _Jared thought_. "Jeez she's putting up a hell of a good fight. I wonder what color she is." "Quil, think of that later!"_ Bella is in danger and he's thinking about what color she'll be. We saw through Bella's mind that she had torn off the leeches hand. The leech had then grabbed her neck with the other one and thrown her across the forest into a tree.

"I'll be back to finish what I started Dog." The leech said to Bella.

"_BELLA! Speak to me_!" I shouted at her through my mind

"_Sam."_ She whispered through her thoughts. She saw through all of our minds, thoughts of how much we love her and needed her. She was my imprint. I can't live without her.

"_Bella stay awake."_ Leah shouted at her. Her vision was clouding over.

"_BELLA!" _She was gone her mind was blank. NO!

We ran through the last of the trees and saw her. Slumped against the base of a large oak tree. Blood gushing from her head, and her body looked mangled. She was broken. But she should be healing now. She's a wolf.

We all phased back and ran towards her. What amazed us all was her fur. Wow. "Quil you got your answer." Bella's fur was pure white. As white as snow. Pure white, That got me thinking, was Bella this color because she is pure, selfless, beautiful. Leah looked over her, I knelt by her head whispering to her. "Bella, please wake up. I love you, please."

My voice was weak and tears were falling down my cheeks. She stirred, and opened her eyes. WOW! I think I just imprinted all over again. Her eyes were the Iciest blue I've ever seen. **(Look at my eyes on my display picture, should give you an idea).** They were beautiful. I need to get some better words to describe Bella with now. Her whole wolf body was perfect, she's tall and muscular, but not like the boys and me. Subtle muscles. She's the perfect wolf. Although she will stick out in the green forests. Her body shook and she was human again. Everyone looked away as Leah gave her on of the boys extra shirts. She covered Bella with it.

She looked up to me and whispered. I had to bend down towards her to hear.

"I love you Sam." My heart soared and I kissed her. She kissed back with the energy she had left.

"As touching as this is. I think we should get Bella home to rest, and so that she can heal." Jake said, looking over at his cousin, he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Okay, Everyone phase and we'll meet back at Bella's house, I'll carry her human." Bella watched everyone go and turned back to me.

"Sam I feel fine now. Please can we run with them? Please?" she pouted. Oh god, she's found my weakness. I put her down on the ground and she stood. She had grown. She was now at least 6"3. And her body. Down boy! She was even hotter than before.

"Samuel Uley! Are you checking me out?" She caught me. She smirked and sauntered over, she leant in, her lips just ghosting over mine. "I'm all yours." She ran backwards and phased, wrecking the shirt and running off. I phased just as quickly and took off after her.

Our pack family was complete now. I wonder what we'll get up too tomorrow?.....

**Thanks for reviewing guys. You all helped me find some great ideas. And I'm glad you all liked white. I was set on either white or gold. And the eyes came to me after. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you want them to get up too, and if you think I should change the rating or anything. : )**


	17. Authors note Sorry

**Hey guys. Really sorry about the Authors note. I love that everyone is enjoying the story, and ive got lots more to write yet. But I'm going away to Cornwall for 12 days with my friends and her family. As soon as I get back, I'll post 3 new chapter…that I haven't wrote yet… but will. I'll write them whilst on holidays. : )**

**If you want me to put anything in it that you think would be good, message me and I'll be sure to put it in somewhere. Prommmiseee! Thanks for the reviews and leave me some more if you want to**

**Haylee. X**


	18. I'm Home

**I'm home people…Writing a chapter up tonight. So sit tight. Thank you for leaving me reviews to come back too. Really appreciate it. I did write whilst on holiday, so I just have to type it up. Hope you like it. **


	19. Chapter 16 More Drama

Bella POV

Running through the forest with my Sam was possibly the best feeling ever. Wind was whipping through my fur and my eyes saw everything. It was like having the sight of an eagle.

"_Good one Bells." _ Jared, always the funny guy_. "Why thank you Darlin'. So Bella, how do you feel about being a wolf?" _

"_To be honest Jared, I love it. I get to be with you guys now." _

"_Ah Bells, what makes you think we want you? Hahahaha." _Jared was asking for itr. "_Jared I think you should run." "Good call Embry". _I answered.

Jared started running. He was pretty fast. _"You bet ya' Bells. Try catch me Pup." _That was it now. I took off after him. Pushing myself harder than before.

"_Jesus Christ Bella!" "Whhoowww" "Oh my God" "Leah she's even faster than you." _I was running at super speed now. Tree's were a blur and I could only see Jared's butt. I started to feel a bit light-headed. Okay, extremely light-headed.

"BELLA! Stop NOW!" Jacob was shouting at me but I couldn't get my legs to stop, they had a mind of their own. I was getting weak, really weak. Maybe I wasn't properly healed from the attack. Damn it. I'm going down now…….

3rd Person POV

Bella was collapsed on the floor, a large skid mark in the dirt from where she slid to a stop after running so fast. Leah was the first to her, being the second fastest. She phased and dressed. "SAM! What's wrong with her?" She yelled at the black wolf. Sam phased and dressed quicker than ever and ran to Bella's side. Bella shivered and phased back, still passed out. She had cuts and scrapes up along one side of her body and her stomach was black and blue. Leah dressed her again. Good job they brought so many clothes. Soon after the whole pack was human again.

"Maybe she wasn't healed enough, like she said." Seth faced was etched with worry for his sister.

"But what's wrong with her? She should be waking up by now!" Quil was also worried. The whole pack was, but especially Sam and Jake.

"Sam, carry her back to my house. My dad will know what to do." Jacob told Sam, and Sam listened to his Beta.

Sam carefully picked Bella up and the rest of the pack followed like some sort of funeral parade. When they made it back to Billy's Jacob ran and got the door.

"DAD??" he called out through the small house.

"What's up kids? Oh my, what happened to Bella? Sam put her on the couch." Paul and Embry moved the cushions of the couch and Sam placed Bella on it. She was only wearing knickers and a t-shirt, so Billy was able to look at her stomach without causing any indecent exposure.

"Bloody Hell! What happened to her?" Billy's horrified look alerted the pack and they all went to look at Bella's stomach and side.

"Oh my God, that's awful. Please cover it up." Seth always did have a weak stomach for blood. "Sam call Carlisle. She should be healing by now." Jacob was beyond worry for his cousin now.

"WHAT! You never told me she'd transformed! When? Where? WHY?" Billy was glowing red almost from shouting.

"She changed once we had all left to patrol and she came across the red-headed leech, they were fighting, that's how she's all beaten up. She said she felt fine but she obviously wasn't, so she ran back and started chasing Jared, then she collapsed." Jacob tried to calm his father down a bit before he popped a vein or something.

Bella started to stir on the couch, groaning and breathing raggedly.

"Sam, Jake, Leah, Guys?" she croaked. She seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"It's okay Bella, we're all here. Where does it hurt most baby?" Sam cooed to her.

"Mmyy....my stomach most." The pack feared she was gonna pass out again from the way she was talking.

"Bells, stay awake for us. Common, keep those lovely eyes open." Quil was trying hard to keep her awake.

"so guys.." harsh breath "what do you think…" breath "of my fur?" she finished.

"It's so beautiful Bella." "Clean" "I can get it super dirty when we wrestle" everyone laughed at Paul. She smiled and her eyes started to close.

"Bella, stay awake baby. Please." Sams pleads did nothing. She was out cold. He felt the side of her neck, where her pulse is.

"Jake, get on the phone to Carlisle. NOW!" Sam bellowed. "Her pulse is weakening by the second." Everyone started panicking. Jake got the Cullen's number up on the phone.

"Hello, this is Jacob Black. I need to speak to Carlisle now. Its urgent!"

The pack all listened to the voice on the other end.

"Hello, this is Carlisle. What can I do for you Jacob?"

"It's Bella, she was attacked by the red-head again and she's out cold now. Her pulse is slowing and we don't know what to do. Please help her. We already owe you, but please. We cant loose her." A tear left Jacob's eye, he wiped it quickly.

"Stay calm Jacob. I will be there shortly." He hung up and everyone had the same worried look on their faces. Leah was almost hysterical again. Paul was comforting her and the rest of the guys all sat around Bella and Sam. Sam kept his finger on Bella's pulse. Which was slowing down.

The door flew open and in walked Carlisle and Edward Cullen. Everyone parted for them. Carlisle lifted Bella's top up to look at her stomach. He winced slightly when he saw it.

"This is bad." Everyone in the room, the pack, Billy and the recently arrived Charlie who was still in shock about his Bella being a wolf, swallowed deeply. "Edward run home and sterilize the table in my study I need to operate asap! Tell Jasper to leave if he can't handle the blood and tell Alice to get my instruments together, I will run Bella over there now." Edward left and was gone in a flash. Carlisle stared at the group of people in the small living room.

"Bella's lung has collapsed again and the metal rods in her ribs are preventing it from healing, she also has internal bleeding that will slowly cause her organs to stop working unless I can stop it and re-inflate the lung. Her ribs will heal but not until I can stop the bleeding. You can all follow me to my home where I will treat her." Everyone evacuated the living room and Carlisle gently picked Bella up and they ran through the forest to the white mansion that was situated in the middle of a large meadow.

Carlisle entered the house and the pack were greeted by a welcoming smell. They couldn't place it, and they were confused as to why it didn't smell like vampires. The vampires were all wondering the same. Especially Jasper, who felt no blood lust towards Bella. Carlisle would think about that later. He proceeded to his study with Edward, as he had many medical degrees and could help.

The pack sat and waited with the family of vampires for 2 and a half hours, until Carlisle and Edward emerged from the room and said everything was fine and Bella's wounds were almost healed. They decided to look into the matter that they were not disgusted by each others scents anymore, not that they made a big deal of it before, but they could no longer smell each other like they were natural enemies.

"Carlisle, how come it smells like pine in here, even though the wolves are all sat in close proximity to us?" Rosalie said, who was sat next to Leah without even noticing any doggy smells.

"Yeah, it smells like a car air freshener in here. I like it." Quil piped up from the other side of the room, where he had been talking with Emmett.

"I really do not know…" he trailed off. Before anyone else could say anything, Billy, who had arrived with Charlie answered everyone's question.

"It is Bella that is causing that. She is the bridge between our worlds. There is a legend that is not told very often of a girl who will have a pure soul, she will be the link between the good creatures of the world. So seen as though you are vegetarian vampires, you are considered good, therefore Bella has erased any natural instincts that you may have towards us, and vice versa for us. Jasper, you are not as accustomed to the vegetarian diet am I right?" Jasper nodded "Did you feel any desire to drink Bella's blood when she entered the house?"

"No. None at all. Her blood actually smelt like the forest." Jasper was smiling at this fact. Alice danced over to him and kissed him lightly, "Told you" she said.

"So your saying that Bella has made us like allies now, instead of enemies?" Jacob cleared simply.

"Yes. Exactly that." Billy was grinning now. Carlisle was deep in though as he hugged Esme. Rosalie and Leah were discussing a shopping trip for the weekend, whilst Emmett, Quil and Embry were arguing about which X-Box game was the best. Edward was stood talking to Jared and Paul about the perks of being a wolf and them about being a vampire. Everyone was bonding. Sam looked over his pack, the only thing missing was Bella. He left the room to go find her.

His heightened senses allowed him to sniff her out. She was lay in a guest bedroom, on a very expensive looking bed. She was awake.

"Hey handsome." She smiled. He returned it eagerly.

"Bella. How do you feel?"

"Better. So much better. Can I get up now. Look, the cuts are going." She lifted her top and Sam couldn't help but notice how toned her body had become.

"Shame on you Samuel. That is the second time I have caught you checking me out!" she joked. Sam laughed at her and kissed her lips. He helped her up and they left the room together….


	20. Chapter 17 The Cullens

**Hey guys. As you have guessed, I am home now. Thanks for all the reviews. Bad news is, I'm going away to the Caribbean, Aruba to be exact in two weeks for two weeks with my family. So I'm gonna try update as much as I can in that time and maybe update a few chapters all at once before I leave. Hope that's okay. So I'll be updating a lot over the next week or so. So keep readinggg. Don't know how long its gonna be, so stay tuned : ).**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. **

BPOV

I left the room I was staying in with Sam and followed him to where I assumed everyone was sitting. I was in awe at this house. It seriously was just decorated as if it came straight out of a magazine. I didn't even notice that we had entered the living room and we were surrounded by the pack, that was until Jacob ran and literally tackled me to the floor.

"JACOB get off me you big lummox!" I screamed at him, sure I was stronger now, but he still weighed a ton!

"Bella. I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about you. He was looking me over whilst still sitting on me.

"Jake, would you mind getting off me now?" "Oh yeah, sorry Bells." He lifted himself up and helped me up after him. It was then that I noticed the other people in the room. My attention was wanted by a handsome blonde male, who looked to be the oldest out of the new pale people. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hello Bella" "Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for stitching me back together again." I joked with him, I never did understand why us wolves were meant to hate vampires, these guys seem great to me. "It was no problem Bella. I would like for you to meet the rest of my family. This is Emmett and Rosalie." He gestured to a stunning blonde and an extremely large male, who reminded me somewhat of one of those overgrown bears you can buy at the bear factory. **(love that shop). **Rosalie glided over to me and hugged me "It's great to finally meet you Bella, I've heard such nice things from your pack." Well they all knew about us wolves then. "BELLA! I so want to wrestle! Please please please???" Emmett is such a big kid. I'm gonna love spending time with him. Carlisle then coughed to gain everyone's attention again.

"My other son and daughter, Alice and Jasper." He waved over to the short pixie like girl, she just had energy oozing out of her, she danced over to me and hugged me hard, "We're going to be such good friends Bella." I smiled at her genuinely, stood next to her was another good-looking blonde, Jasper I take it. He came over to me and hugged me gently, "Thank you Bella, I never thought I would be able to control my blood lust, even for the wolves, and your blood doesn't smell as good." This confused me. A lot.

"We have much to talk about Bella, but first, my final son, this is Edward." The stunning bronze haired male walked forward and took my hand. He kissed it, which earned him a growl from Sam. "Nice to meet you Edward" I politely greeted. "The pleasure is all mine Bella." Was he flirting with me? I thought he was the mind reading vampire, wouldn't he know that Sam and I had imprinted. That's a death wish trying to get in between us.

I was finally introduced to Esme, Carlisle's wife. She was one of the most loving people I have ever met. She insisted that I come over whenever I please, since Sam had lifted the treaty now and we were practically family. I was still slightly confused as to what Jasper said earlier though.

"Jasper, what did you mean earlier? About your blood lust?" Sam took my hand and everyone sat down around the living room. We turned to Billy, he was going to explain I figured.

"Bella, there is another legend that isn't told as often, but recent discoveries have lead us to believe that it exists. It speaks of a wolf whose soul is so pure it is reflected in its appearance. This wolf is so selfless, that it will create a bridge if you will between the good creatures of the supernatural world. It is said that this wolf will erase any natural defensive instincts that the creatures posses, we believe that wolf is you." Billy finished, a very believable speech actually.

"Are you kidding me? You really think I'm some bridge between enemies?" this was stupid. I'm just Bella, who turns into a white wolf, with freaky eyes. But still kinda normal!

"Bells, please just listen and think about what Billy's saying." Paul could tell that I wasn't taking any of this seriously. "Your fur is pure white, reflecting your selfless soul, and your eyes….your eyes are like clear almost. The rest of us are brown, black and grey. Your special Bells." Wow, who knew Paul could be so insightful.

"He's right Bella. You always think of others before yourself and you never say anything bad about anyone." Embry adds his say to the matter. Did they all really think this about me?

"So say I am this special white wolf, what do I do?"

"You just exist Bella. Your presence is enough for us to exist together." Carlisle seemed to be very excited about all of this. I was getting a bit bored of the whole all attention on me, so I did what I do best. I changed the subject.

"So Emmett, when did you want to wrestle?" Emmett jumped up and threw me over his shoulder.

"NOW NOW NOW!!!" he wanted to wrestle now.

"Alrighty then, lets go big guy" the pack, my dad and Billy and the Cullen's had all followed us out to the garden to watch. Well, this should be interesting……

**I want to give Bella some weird power, with her being special etc. What you think?? Review please and ill try update more tomorrow.**

**Haylee xx**


	21. Chapter 18 The Fight

**Okay. So people said they wanted her to be even more special. Thought about it and I think this could work. If you don't like it I'm sorry. But my sister gave me this idea kinda and I wanted to use it. Thanks Lorna. So I hope you like the chapter.**

BPOV

As I followed Emmett to the garden, I notices how big this whole place was. There was like 6 acres of land all around it. Wow. Emmett was stood in the middle of the land, o he wanted a big fight. Well lets see what this special white wolf can do then. I haven't really been wolf without passing out or being nearly dead, so this is all new to me.

"Lets go snowy." Oh no he didn't! He gave me a nickname!

"Emmett, I think you've pissed her off." Jasper, the all knowing empath.

Sam and Jacob stood off to the side of Emmett, they were planning on jumping in if it got too rough. Edward was too. There was a loose circle formed around Emmett now, I guessed this is where we were wrestling then.

"You ready for a thorough ass-kickin big guy? Wolf or not?"

"Wolf baby! I'll beat you either way!" over-confident much?

"Bella, you don't have to do this. You've only been wolf one time fighting." Dad was worried, as usual.

"Common guys, I wanna see what I can do. And Emmett seems like the best person to experiment on." I smirked at Emmett, who was smirking back. "Don't hold back."

He ran at me then as I exploded into my wolf form. I heard everyone gasp at my appearance. We play fought for about 20 minutes, after neither one of us had pinned the other.

"STOP!" Alice was staring off into space.

"Alice, what does that mean?" Edward was obviously seeing what she was. "I don't know! But Victoria is coming here to attack with two others. Now!"

Oh crap. I phased back and dressed.

"Bella, stay in the house with my dad and Charlie. Esme will stay with you." Jacob ordered.

"You want me to sit in there and watch Victoria attack you guys when its me she's after? No thank you!"

"Bella, I order you to stay in the house!" Sam alpha commanded me. I stared at him. Gob smacked. I shook my head at him and turned away. He is not gonna be speaking to me for a while after this! How dare he order me like that! This is my fight anyway!

So here I am. Sat with Billy, my dad and Esme. The others are all lined up in a formation in front of the house. Carlisle at the head, and the wolves either side. I watched the line of the forest. There she stood. Still with one hand I might add. With two males ether side. They walked forward towards the house.

"Ahhh, the dogs and veggies have joined forces. Why am I not surprised?" low growls came along the line. "I would like to introduce you to my new coven. This is Riley and Kyle." Both of the males looked only to be about the age of 18. "Where is the bitch, and not the little grey one here?" Double meaning there I think.

"You will never touch Bella." Carlisle's voice rang throughout the clearing. I never thought I would hear him speak with such venom.

"I will avenge my mates death with her own. You.." she pointed to the wolves "killed him, therefore I will kill one of your beloved pack mates. Maybe even all of you if it is the only way to get to your precious _Bella." _the way she sneered my name sent a shiver down my spine.

All of a sudden the three vampires sprang. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle attacked Kyle. Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil all jumped forward to Rileys attack and Sam, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Edward and jasper all surrounded Victoria. Everyone's attention was soon drawn to where Kyle was fighting. Roes, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle were all on the floor. Vibrating it looked like. And Kyle's skin seemed to be crackling. He electrocuted them. His body was like a live wire. Damn it!

The people fighting Riley were still dancing. He was fast, like super speed. Did they both have some kind of extra ability? That isn't good.

"Esme I have to help them!" Rose, Emmet, Alice and Carlisle were still on the floor, too weak to get up yet. Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth had all ran towards Kyle and attacked him, they were soon on the floor also. I had to get out there! So I phased, shredded my clothes and ran out of the house. Well through a window exactly. As soon as I had phased my mind was full of fighting.

"_BELLA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!" _

" _I am not going to sit there and watch these vampires kill the people I love Sam!"_

"_Paul don't let him get a hold of you." "Jake watch your left." _We were all helping each other out in different ways. I was running straight for Victoria. Riley and Kyle stopped fighting and ran to stand at Victoria's side. Everyone lined out behind me. They understood I wanted to finish this.

"Ahh, here she is. This little albino wolf. I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of your pack for being so ugly. It's a shame you're here, we would have had so much fun tearing up your pack mates. Especially the big black one." I growled, low and menacing, as if challenging her.

"_Bella, please don't do this."_ Seth was willing me to not fight. _"Sorry lil' bro. But she's threatening you all. This is going to end, right now!" _

I realized that I had this weird bubbly feeling inside of me and my vision was turning red. What is that?

"_Bells are you feeling okay? Your like glowing sorta." _

Victoria must have been getting bored of watching me 'glow'.

"Kill them all." Riley and Kyle jumped forward but bounced backwards as soon as they reached me. I was seething now. They were actually attempting to kill my family.

"_Woah. What was that Bells?" "Bella are you doing that?" _I could here the packs questions perfectly, but my vision was still clouded with red. I left my bubble around the pack and the Cullen's and I dived forward. He swiped at me and I think I heard my shoulder crack. It'll be healed in a minute. Victoria and Kyle meanwhile were attempting to get at the rest of the group. But they were enclosed in another bubble. Wow, I was really doing that. Riley was going down. He wasn't that fast once it was a one on one battle. I soon had him ripped to shreds, I would burn them after I had finished.

Kyle was next as Victoria was just watching me glow and fight with a shocked expression on her face. I think I'm a shield, I can't feel any sort of shock from him. I had him torn to shreds in no time. And then there was one.

I turned back to Victoria, she was angry, really angry.

"You BITCH! You are the reason for my mate's death, and my first coven, and now I finally found a new coven and you kill them!! You are going to hell!" she yelled over the cries and shouts from the people in the bubble. "Bella, let us out. She'll kill you!" "Bella please" "Don't do this alone". Some were in my head, others were from the Cullen's. This was my battle and I am going to finish it.

I lunged at Victoria, the same time she did at me. We hit with a crash and we began dancing. I was faster, and more agile. Although she did hit me a few time, and her nails are like knives. She was able to get her nails into my neck, she scratched from my jaw line all the way down to behind my shoulder blade. I whined loudly. That hurt like hell!

"Bella! LET ME OUT NOW!" Sam's alpha command was not working on me now. I was panting hard. Victoria looked to be in about the same state as me. Her face was pretty mangled, and her clothes were ripped.

"I'll be back for you dog. But I'll bring many more. Many more talents and abilities. You'll be sorry you ever crossed me!" And before I could get a hold on her, she ran. I chased after her and dropped the bubble on everyone. I heard them running after me, one of the Cullen's was closest. Edward I presumed, he was said to be the fastest. I lost sight of Victoria at the coast, I didn't really fancy a swim. I slumped against a tree, out of breath and slightly in pain from the scratch. Funny how when I was angry, I could block out the packs mind, and as soon as I'm calmed, there all back. Joy.

"_Bella! That was so stupid! You could have been killed! Where are you now!" "Jacob chill out" _he growled a little at me, probably for just brushing this off.

"_Bella, are you hurt badly. Edward should be getting to you soon" _The pack was following the scent of me and most likely Edward.

"Bella?" Edward came out from behind the trees. He was holding what looked like a blue silk dress. Was that for me? "Alice gave me the dress, said you would need something to change into. Can you phase back so I can look at the scratch?" I trotted over to him and took the dress in my mouth, I moved behind a tree and phased back. Wow this dress is gorgeous. It hung to my body like a second skin, and it accentuated my curves.

Edward looked to be slightly awe struck by the sight of me in the blue dress, but his face turned into a frown when he looked at my neck. I touched it as looked at my hand. Covered in blood. Oh no. My stomach got queasy. I threw up right there and slumped forward. Edward picked me up bridal style and started running. After about 10 seconds of running I heard the packs heavy footsteps. Sam was human and was running at us.

"BELLA! Edward what's wrong with her?" "She saw the blood and nearly fainted Sam, I'll take her back to the house and let Carlisle look at it." Sam nodded and kissed my forehead. The three of us then continued onto the house where everyone was.

"Hey guys." I said cheerily.

"BELLA!" everyone shouted. "Bells, that was so awesome! How did you keep us in that bubble?" I had a feeling Emmett would be amused by that.

"I don't know Em. Really, I just wanted you guys to all be safe, and the bubble stayed with around you all."

"Bella, may I take a look at your neck?" "Sure Carlisle."

Carlisle cleaned my neck and said that it would be healed in about 10 minutes. I walked over to the living room, where everyone was sat talking about the fight. I was sat on Sam's lap, next to Jake, who had hold of my hand. They were all amazed at my newfound ability. Billy had a reasonable explanation for it.

"I think it has something to do with you being the white wolf Bella. You are seen as the ultimate protector if you will. So when everyone was in danger, you made them safe by enclosing them in a kind of invisible force-field." Wow, that sounded like something out of 'the Incredibles' or something. But made sense.

"I love you." Sam whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips softly.

"So what are we going to do about Victoria?" I could see Jasper's mind ticking away. "We cant just let her come back here with some sort of army to kill us all."

"Although Alice cannot see the wolves, she can still see us. And as our lives are now entwined with theirs, she should be able to watch Victoria, and we will be ready for when she does attack." Carlisle says to us all. Everyone nods, and all is good. Well if you don't count the fact that a revenge crazy vampire is making an army to take us all out then it is.

We realized what time is was once Billy yawned.

"Guys we better be getting back to the Rez." I said as I stood up. Everyone nodded and we said our goodbyes to the Cullen's. Esme made me promise to come round often and I hugged everyone. Alice told me to keep the dress, and Rose said that we were going on a girly weekend next week.

We left the Cullen's, exhausted and ready for bed. I ran back with the pack, and Charlie and Billy drove. Everyone's thoughts were focused on today's events and I realized in that moment that the whole pack was seriously worried for me when I was fighting.

"Of course we were Bella. You mean so much to us all, and we could have lost you today." Jared thought.

"Yeah bells. When you wouldn't let us out of that bubble we were all going crazy." Ah Quil.

"I kept running into it, and it just wouldn't budge." Everyone laughed at Seth here, only him would think about doing that. I noticed Leah being very quiet.

We soon reached my house, where we all phased back. I changed back into the dress, all the guys whistled at me, causing me to blush a bit. I was tackled into a hug by Leah.

"Bella, I was so worried about you today. Please don't ever do that again, I felt so useless watching you fight like that." She was crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lee-lee. I wont do it again, I just didn't want any of you guys to get hurt." We were both soon surrounded by the guys and we shared a group hug for what seemed like forever. I hugged and kissed everyone good night and we all left for our houses.

I got changed and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Wonder what fun tomorrow will bring.

**Hope you liked it. Was a pretty long one. Hope you liked her power. Sort of like Bella in the books but her shield is visible slightly. Next chapter will be developing the shield into something else. : ) Reviewws are very welcome. Positive and negative. Or message me. I love to chat to people : )**

**Haylee xx**


	22. Chapter 19 Imprint No More

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My mum kidnapped my Mac, so I was stranded. And I keep forgetting to write that none of the characters belong to me, yadda yadda. But yeah. Here's the chapter**

BPOV

These past few days have been nothing but drama. Firstly, I get ditched then I turn into a wolf, I get attacked by a one handed ginger vamp, then she attacks me again and I learn I have some force field shit going on. My life is officially crazy. But I wouldn't change any part of it.

Sam and I are going strong. We spend most of our time together, patrolling; watching movies and my dad even lets him stay over sometimes. And no, we don't do anything X rated. The pack is my extended family. I love life.

"Yo, Jake, get us some grub." Paul called from his place on Jakes couch.

"Get it yourself you know where it is." He shouldn't have said that. Jared and Paul jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"Shit." Jake realized his mistake. Never let Paul or Jared loose in your kitchen. You will starve. We heard a crash from the kitchen and all ran towards it. The sight we were met with was one of the funniest things ever. Jake was on the floor, with Paul on top of him in a bit of a compromising position and Jared was flat on his back on the table. All of them covered in what looked like honey, and they had obviously burst a bag of flour as it was cloudy in the kitchen and stuck to them.

"Oh my GOD!" Leah was bent in half laughing her ass off. I was in the same state. The boys were just shaking their heads at the scene. I decided to take control of the matter at hand. I was going to attempt to cook for the pack.

"Guys clean this up, and I'll make us al some dinner." Cheers and woops echoed around the kitchen. Jake, Jared and Paul all cleaned the kitchen till it was spotless. I got to work.

2 pans full of macaroni cheese, enough boiled potatoes for an army, loads of chicken in my special marinade, bowls full of fries and a selection of sandwiches. The table in the kitchen was full, no wood was visible through it. I had set up the dinner places and cutlery for each person and I was about to call them in.

"Guys please don't attack the table, lets use some manners." I hadn't even finished the sentence and everyone was running at the table. They weren't gonna stop in time. Damn it. I wasted my afternoon cooking and it gonna be wasted, kinda pissed me off.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?!" Paul shouted. I was too busy moaning in my head that I didn't notice the whole pack hovering off the floor. Leah was stood by the doorway, mouth hanging open and looking between me and the bubble. She mustn't have run in with the guys.

"What the hell?" my expression must have been one of extreme confusion and surprise. The pack was surrounded by a glowing ball. Floating in the air like a bubble. Wow. I think I just found another one of my power things. I could use this for my advantage.

"Bella. Can you let us out of the bubble now please baby?" Sam, trying to coax his way out.

"Nope. Not until you promise me that you won't all attack the food I've made."

"Okay bells. We all promise, right guys?" "Yeah sure" "definitely I'm starved" "Promise" "Feed Me".

"Okay, but you all have to sit around the table and eat with manners." Leah walked over to me and sat in a place at the large table. I willed the bubble to pop and it did, making the guys all fall to the floor. Each one stood up and sat in one of the many chairs.

"Wow, bells. That was so cool, how did you do it?" Seth asked. "I don't know, I was just moaning in my head about you guys wrecking my food and then you were floating." Everyone hummed in awe and excitement.

"That could be so useful in a fight against vampires." Paul piped up

"Hell yeah" Jared agreed.

I looked over at Sam and noticed him glaring at them. "Bella will not be fighting with any leeches."

"Why not Sam? I'm just as much a part of this pack as Leah is! You can't stop me from fighting when we have to!" I stood up to emphasize my anger at him.

"I could just order you and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I am your alpha, you have to listen to me." He was getting all cocky about it now. I started to shake.

"Yeah, is that how it is? Well I am no longer you imprint. So suck on that!" I stormed out of the house and phased, shredding my clothes. I was running faster than I had before. Sam phased moments after me.

"_Bella I order you to stop." _I kept running.

"_I ORDER YOU!" _I skidded to a stop on my own accord. Sam came running up behind me.

"_What the hell was that about Bella?!" _He was angry.

"_Damn right I'm angry! You just told me you're not my imprint. You cant do that, it'll rip us both apart!" _

"_So stop being such an ass! I have just as much right to fight as the rest of the pack. I've already faced vampires. Are you insinuating that I'm weak?! ARE YOU?" _

I dived at him. If he wasn't going to let me fight, I was going to prove to him that I could. He started to fight back. Swiping at me like he would in a proper fight. I dodged most of them, but one caught my stomach and ripped the flesh deep.

"_Bella. Stop this. You are not fighting. Ever!" _

My anger took over and Sam was enclosed in a bubble. I threw the bubble at a tree smashing him into it. He wined but stood up again. He won't give up and admit that I can fight will he?

"_Never Bella." _He jumped at me and pinned me to the floor by my shoulders. He growled and bit my neck. He must have pierced the skin because it hurt like hell. I wined and he got of me.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to show you dominance."_ He started to walk towards me.

"_Stay away from me Sam._" I didn't want him remotely close to me. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck. And stomach. I started running. Thinking quickly about where I would go.

The Cullen's.

"_No Bella."_

I ignored Sam's the rest of thoughts, he couldn't catch up to me. I broke through the last of the tree's and could see the Cullen's house. Shit these cuts must be pretty deep if my vision is going blurry. Why cant I have super healing powers like the rest of them? I noticed 2 of the vamps on the lawn wrestling. Ah Emmett and Jasper. I barked loudly, so they would definitely be able to hear me.

"Hey, it's Bella!" Emmett's happy voice soon turned worried when I got a bit closer.

"Bella?" Jasper must have felt my pain before Emmett noticed it. He was running towards me as I started to stumble. I'm pretty glad at this moment that my blood doesn't affect them.

He caught me before I hit the ground. "Bella. Can you hear me?" I whined a little. "Bells what happened?" I felt myself turning human. Emmett gasped and took of his shirt to cover me. I could feel it being soaked by my blood.

"Sam." Emmett growled and jasper picked me up, running back to the house calling for Edward. Blood smells so awful. Chanting to myself not to pass out from it.

I noticed when we entered the house because it smelled nice.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme are hunting with Alice and Rosalie, but Edward has a medical degree and he can help you." I weakly nodded. I was passed into Edward's arms and he rushed to Carlisle's study. This might as well just be an operating theatre.

"Bella love, can you hear me? Bella?" "Yes I can hear you. My neck hurts." He tilted my head so he could have a better look. "Bella, did Sam bite you?" he asked, disgusted. "Yes, he doesn't want me to fight any vampires. But it's my duty to the tribe."

"Okay, I think you might be left with a scar on your neck though, it seems to be the deepest, your stomach is almost healed, I'll just wrap it."

I grabbed Edwards hand, "thank you Edward, but can you keep Sam away from here. I don't want him near me." he looked at me worried. "Bella, I don't know what will happen to you if you break the imprint. Your legends don't speak of it."

"Edward, please I came here to keep away from him controlling me." I looked to Emmett and Jasper, who had walked in to check on me. "I'll keep them away Bells." Emmett said, flexing his muscles. "Nobody hurts my Bella bean." I smiled at him. He's so cuteee!

I sat talking to the guys for an hour or so, till I needed the toilet.

"Hey guys, where's the toilet?" Jasper stood and helped me to my feet. He offered me his arm, like in the old movies. "My lady, I will escort you." "Thank you kind sir." This whole house was so amazingly decorated. Esme should go pro. I looked at myself in the mirror whilst washing my hands. My neck had a gory looking gash in the shape of a large set of teeth. I hope he looks at this and feels guilty. If I ever see him again. I heard a commotion downstairs.

"Jasper let me see her!" "NO, she said she doesn't want to see you Sam." Thank the lord for jasper. But Sam wasn't giving up easily. I slowly walked down the stairs and locked eyes with him. God fighting this imprint was proving to be very hard when his eyes looked so sad and empty.

He gasped when he saw my neck. "Bella." He breathed. "Sam, I don't want to see you. I'm staying with the Cullen's for a while. They don't want any other visitors. Let the pack know. Please leave."

He made to step forward, but Edward and Emmett growled low. Sam stared disbelievingly at them. "Oh right, so you've got some new bodyguards now hey? Bella your being stupid! Always wanting your own way all the time! It pisses me off!"

"SO WHY ARE YOU HERE SAM?" I was starting to shake again. I took a breath. "leave now Sam. Your not welcome here." Jasper looked like he was going to cry from the extent of mine and Sam's emotions flying about.

Emmett escorted him to the door, and he left. My chest started heaving and it felt like it was being ripped open. I clutched onto my chest and started sobbing to the floor. Jasper rushed over. "Bella, what is it? Do you want him to come back?" "NO! No I don't." Edward lifted me up bridal style and settled me on the couch. "I was worried what trying to break the imprint would do to her." He said softly. Emmett sat by my feet and put them on his lap. My head was near Jasper. He was sending me calming waves.

"I love you guys." I drifted off to sleep. Clutching my empty heart.

**Yes? No? Review? Credit is to be given to Darlene10104 for the idea of Bella's extra little power thing. ******** Hope to update tomorrow before I go on holiday to Aruba. **

**Haylee xx**


	23. Chapter 20 Coming to Terms

**Second chapter that I've wrote today. Hope you guys like it.**

BPOV

I woke up at the Cullen's house, in the same position as what I fell asleep in. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose had come home. I sat upright and clicked my back. Wasn't the best nights sleep ever.

"Bella, could I take a look at your neck, Edward said it was a pretty nasty cut?" "Sure Carlisle" I said sleepily. He cleaned the cut and said it will heal completely today, leaving a crescent shaped scar in its place. Thinking about the scar made me think of Sam. I fell off the couch clutching my chest again.

"Bella what hurts Hunny." Esme's motherly tone made me crawl to her and sit on her lap. I cried on her lap as she soothed me. "Bella, we think that the pain in your chest is caused from missing your imprint. According to your legends, they are your other half, the one that makes you whole, without them you are only half of yourself." Carlisle explained.

"I know but I don't want him to think that he can separate me from the pack cause I'm his imprint. He can't always keep me safe when everyone else is in danger. It isn't fair on the others."

"Now I can see how you're the white wolf Bella. Your so selfless. Hurting yourself for the equality of your pack. But Sam only wants to keep you safe. When your hurt so is he." Carlisle said whilst stroking my hair from Esme's shoulder.

"Bella, would you like some breakfast?" "Sure Esme, if that's no trouble." "No trouble at all." She smiled kindly at me. I stood of her lap and was lead by Alice and Rose to what I believed was Alice's bedroom, only because it was bright pink. I feel for Jasper. They lead me to her bathroom and told me to shower. I did as I was told and showered.

The hot water felt like heaven on my skin. It seemed to wash away everything. My thoughts drifted to the pack and how upset and worried they probably are. Then I thought of Sam. And if he is hurting the same as I am. My chest ached again and I had a rising feeling in my stomach. I jumped out the shower and grabbed a towel, falling towards the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. Which wasn't much. I felt a cold pair of hands hold my hair back. I turned to see Rosalie looking at me with sad eyes. I couldn't stop being sick, 10 minutes later, I threw up blood. Ew. Rose shouted for Carlisle and he ran into the bathroom and said it was only bleeding from my throat because I had nothing to throw up in the first place.

Still wrapped in my towel Rose picked me up and lay me on the bed, where I curled up and cried till I fell asleep. I only woke up when Alice shook my shoulder.

"Bella? Bella Hunny you have to get up and eat something." "I don't want anything Alice." She left me in peace. I didn't eat for the next two days. I never ran out of clothes because Alice had a lifetime supply of clothes large enough to fit my 6'3 frame, and as for keeping me occupied, Carlisle's study had enough books to last me a life-time. Jasper and Emmett kept trying to persuade me to play on the X-box with them but I refused, and Edward wanted to let me use his piano, what he didn't know was that I could play almost everything on the piano already. They left me to wallow in myself most of the time.

I kept thinking back to the look on Sam's face when I told him to leave. Half angry, half broken. And every time I did, my chest hurt more and more.

It was Wednesday, three days since my fight with Sam. The pack had been calling me and every time they did, I explained that I was fine and just needed some space. They agreed and told me that Sam was a mess. This made it all that much harder. The Cullen's had all gone hunting early this morning. I found a note on the kitchen table telling me.

I decided to take Edward up on his offer to use his piano. I walked over to the polished black grand piano and sat on the bench. I let my fingers run over the keys. I started to play one of the pieces that I made when I first left La Push, and left my family. It's a sad piece and the lyrics I wrote were written at a time where I was depressed and lonely, kind of like I am know, but I'm not really lonely as I have the Cullen's. The chords rang softly around the room and the melody flowed through me as I began to sing. I hadn't sang much since I came back simply because I never had the need to.

I sang about being lost and afraid. Everything in that song I could relate to. I ended the song and leant my head on the piano. Maybe I was stupid for getting angry at Sam, I mean he was trying to keep me safe. No. No he was being over-protective. It must look really bad to the pack, that Sam would let them fight to protect me and let me sit at home. Does he not feel protective over the rest of them? He used to date Leah, and he' alpha, we should all be treated fairly. I started playing a more fiery song I wrote, and before I realized I was full out singing loudly and full of passion.

I finished the song holding the final chord. Breathing deeply. I only noticed that the Cullen's were stood in the doorway when Edward sat down next to me and put his arm round my shoulder and kiss my forehead.

"Bella, you need to talk to him." I was about to argue, but I knew he was right. "and you need to eat, your getting too thin." I didn't feel hunger anymore.

"I don't want anything." Edward nodded and left. One by one all the Cullen's left me by the piano. Jasper stayed. Over the past few days, I had developed a really close bond with Jasper, he was a great listener and didn't take sides. He had the best advice as well.

"Bella Darlin', you really are looking too thin, it worries me. Please eat something." I shook my head. He pulled me over to the couch, where we sat and I just leant on his shoulder. "Jazz, I don't know what to do. I cant stand to be without him, it's tearing me apart, but I don't want to seem weak and give in. He needs to know that I can fight just as well as the other wolves and I don't need to be treated differently, I want us all to be equal. I don't want special treatment just because I'm the alpha's imprint." Jasper looked at me and smiled and kissed my forehead. "Bella, you are probably one of the most amazing women I have ever met. I think that you should let Sam get within half a mile of the premises. And then I'll talk to him yeah? And hint that you want to talk." And that ladies and gentlemen is why I love Jasper Whitlock! "Thank you Jasper. You're the best big brother ever!" I shouted as I hugged his neck.

"HEY, what about me?" I heard Emmett shout from somewhere.

"And me!?" Edward followed.

I ran to where the voices came from and found them both sat playing on the X-box in the front room. I ran and jumped on them both.

"Jeez Bells. You must have feathers as feet, cause we can't even hear you running." Emmett said from underneath me. Edward started tickling my sides and I started rolling around on the floor.

"Looks like we found her weak spot Emmett." Edward said and they both started tickling me.

"NOOOOO. Stop pleaseee!" I was laughing too much and wanted them to stop before I die. They suddenly stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Alice shouted from the doorway. I looked to where she was pointing and that's when I noticed Edward and Emmett speechless and floating in a bubble.

"Ooops."

Everyone who had gathered to look at the bubble turned to look at me. "Bella are you doing that?" Carlisle asked, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Well I kind of found that I could create these bubbles around things when I wanted to. I wanted them to stop tickling me and so they got trapped in the bubble." Everyone looked back to where Edward and Emmett were floating shaking there heads.

"It serves you right boys. Tickling Bella like that." Esme scolded. I laughed at her and she winked back. I dropped the bubbles and the ever so graceful vampires fell on their asses. We all started laughing at them. Emmett looked mischievously at Edward and he nodded. Stupid mind reader. They both looked at me. I turned and ran for the front door. They were fast, but I was faster. We ran around the property until they split up. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the other vampire scent coming closer until it was too late.

I was tackled from the side into a tree. Which collapsed under the impact. I heard Edward and Emmett running fast towards me. I got up slowly and looked into the red eyes of the newborn.

Edward and the other Cullen's arrived to stand next to me. Carlisle checking if I was okay.

"I'm fine, nothing that wont heal in a few minutes." He looked at me worriedly still, but stood back.

"What do you want?" I demanded of the vampire. He was no older than me.

"I came on an order from Victoria. She wanted me to make sure you were still alive. And to tell you that you wont be for much longer." The Cullen's all growled loudly. I noticed that the pack had arrived. And were walking up behind the Cullen's. He looked over everyone.

"She was right, you guys really do stink. I look forward to killing you all." He turned to run back the way he came. The pack all growled deeply. The vampire laughed. I enclosed him in a bubble. His face turned from amusement to panic in about half a second. I threw the bubble at a tree. he bounced of it and Emmett ran to grab him. He was dead within seconds. At least Victoria wont know about my new power.

I looked behind me to the pack. I ran full speed towards Jake. I tackled him to the ground and hugged him tight. He phased back and dressed. "Bells, we've missed you so much. Please come back." He pleaded. "My bags are packed Jake." He smiled and hugged me again. I looked at each individual wolf, knowing each one by name of course. Until I got to the black wolf standing at the end. One look in his eyes and I was whole again. **(Resist breaking into song here.)** I ran. Ran faster than I ever had and jumped on my alpha. Crying into his fur. I hugged him tight, I feared I might cut of his air supply. He phased back and put on his shorts. I smashed my mouth to his in a passionate kiss. He returned it with just as much. Holding me tightly to him. We broke apart. Breathing deeply.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was such an ass. What can I do to make it up to you?" he pleaded. "kiss me like that again and we'll be sorted." He did. And it was better than the first time.

"Please don't ever leave again Bella. I can't handle it." He begged into my hair.

"I won't Sam. Never again. Just promise me that you'll treat me the same as everyone else." I said seriously. I looked him in the eyes.

"I promise baby. But don't expect me to kiss any of them lot." He said, smiling at me and gesturing with his head to the other wolves and Jake.

I walked back to the Cullen's, hand in hand with Sam. I hugged each of them in turn, thanking them and promising to be round soon.

I left the Cullen's with the pack. It felt so good to be back…..

**Dramaa. I can't help but make each chapter with some drama in it. Reviews pleaseeee. Probs update tomorrowww maybe. Or leave a message if I can't.**

**Haylee x**


	24. Chapter 21 Let's Go CLUBBING!

**Hey people. So so sorry it's taken me ages to update. Didn't have the time before I went away, with packing and everything, then I got back and was super Jet-lagged. And I caught a cold being back in the English weather, so not been in the mood for writing. But here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. **

BPOV

After saying bye to the Cullen's, we made our way home. Me and Leah went behind a tree to phase, and I had a feeling that she wanted to talk to me without the pack in our heads. She grabbed me into a huge hug once we rounded the corner.

"Bella, I'm so glad your back, it wasn't the same without you. I totally understand why you wanted a break from Sam, he _was_ being too controlling. But Bella, please don't go away again. He was a wreak. He cried as well. I never thought I would see our alpha cry. And he was in pain." These revelations were starting me off now. I had hurt him. Why would he still want me? Leah wiped them away.

"Common, lets go face the boys. They all missed you so much." So we did.

"_BELLA!"_ they all mind-shouted.

"_Hey guys."_ They were all stood about 20 meters away so we ran to see them. _"Bells, we missed you." _Seth said, nuzzling my head_"I missed you guys too." _

"_Bella have you been eating?"_ Damn Embry for being observant.

"_Bella?"_ someone prodded. I must have thought about the three days without food because they all gasped. _"Bella, wolves need food like we need water. We loose weight a lot quicker than humans do. As soon as we get home you are eating a feast."_ I just agreed with Jake, no point arguing when he's right. _"Damn right I'm right Bells, I can see you ribs poking out!" "Alright Alright. I'll eat when we get back."_ That settled them all down again and we started running back to La Push. I ran back next to Sam. He kept looking at me out the corner of his eye, and when I would catch him he would smile a cute wolfy smile. _"I love you Bella." "I love you too"_ I didn't even notice that the rest of the pack had phased out by this time. But I was grateful for it. We phased and met up with the others.

Me and leah had arranged for a girls night tonight. No boys.

"What!? Why not??" Sam moaned.

"Because, I don't feel comfortable having a pillow fight in my underwear with you guys around." Leah answered.

All the guys turned around so quickly all their necks cracked.

"Whatttt!!???" "Oh my God" "That's hot"

Many reactions were heard from the pack, which made me and Leah burst out laughing. We were just calming down when we noticed the mischievous looks on all their faces.

"And if any of you even think about coming within 50 meters of my house tonight there will be hell to pay!" this side of Leah was scary. Everyone nodded and started walking again. Once we reached Sam's house we parted and everyone left to go home. Sam held onto my hand and pulled me back to him. He kissed me passionately.

"Bella, I don't ever want you to leave me again. I know I can be an ass sometimes, but you know that I love you, so much and it killed me being apart from you. It killed everyone."

"I promise Sam, but you have to accept that I don't want any sort of special treatment, what the pack does, I do."

"I promise." I kissed him and started to walk away. "Have fun tonight beautiful and make sure you eat something." He said, smirking. Hmm, I think that he's planning something.

I had arranged to meet Leah over at her house for 6 o'clock. I was bringing every kind of bad food I could find in my cupboards. Popcorn, crisps, sweets, Ben & Jerries ice cream and loads more. Leah was providing the drinks. I packed my bag, toothbrush, night clothes which consisted of short volleyball shorts (like black hotpants) and a strappy top, typical of a girly sleepover, and I had decided to bring some facemasks for us.

It was Seth who opened the door for me. He greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Bells. Your lookin' mighty fine tonight." He said with a wink. Suspicious much? I hugged him back and walked past him. I should have known Seth would still be here tonight. Oh well.

"Hey lee-lee, where are you hunny-bun?" We always used to greet each other like that.

"Kitchen Sweet-cheeks." I laughed and walked to the kitchen. "Where's aunty Sue at babe?"

"She's out with the elders. Chatting about something or other." Seth answered entering the kitchen and rooting through the bags that I had brought.

"Hey, hey that's for us not you. Your going to Jake's remember." Ah so Seth wasn't staying.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. See you tomorrow girls. Don't do anything too bad." He winked at us. He was definitely up to something. After he left, Leah looked at me and shrugged. She said that if they did try anything, they'd pay. I trusted her on that.

So we got started with our night. Getting bowls and stuff for all the grub. We started by watching 'Titanic" to get us all emotional, which we never really got to do with the guys around all the time. We cried and hugged until the end. Then we watched 'The Hills Have Eyes 2', that had us screaming and hugging onto each other. We were too scared to watch the whole of that film, so we stopped it and decided to go do our facemasks and get changed into our Pj's. I think I had eaten a weeks worth of food in one night. At least that will make the guys happy.

We got into Leah's room and decided to get changed first, so we wouldn't get any face mask on our pajama's. I didn't mind getting changed in front of Leah and her the same, I mean we phased and stuff in front of each other. She whistled when she saw my chosen pajama's.

"Wow Bells, good job the guys aren't here tonight, Sam wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you." She laughed. "You still look a bit thin though."

"Oh har har. Leah. I'm sure Paul would love yours too." I laughed as I pointed to her flannel pants and strappy top. "And I'm not gonna but all that weight back on in one night Leah"

"Hey don't diss my Pajama's, not like anyone will be seeing them." Little did she know where the nights events were going to take us.

We put on our face masks, which were chocolate flavored, I know edible face masks! Out of nowhere Leah licked my face. I turned to look at her and she was licking her lips.

"Leah, what the hell?"

"What it smelt so good, and you cant exactly lick it off your own face!"

"Oh so that's how its going down then." I walked towards her and licked from her jaw to the top of her cheek. She laughed and then it was war. The first one to clean the others face won. We were only just getting started when we heard and faint "That's hot" from outside the open window. Followed by a smack and an "Ow". The boys were here.

Leah practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"GET OUT OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW YOUR PERVERTED PERVERTS." Yeah good going Leah. We heard the soft sound of all their feet land. They walked towards Leah's house and waited at the door.

"Babe, can we join the party." Paul asked from the door, which we had just opened. I noticed that all the boys, except Jake were checking us out. Shit, I forgot what I was wearing. I was angry at them too now.

"We told you not to come here tonight! Can we not have one night to ourselves?!" I shouted at them.

"Bells, we heard you screaming and came to investigate. It just so happened we came across a bit of a show." Quil said winking at us. Both me and Leah growled. We weren't going to let them make us phase, we both must have had the same idea, she looked at me and smiled. We took off running into the dark forest.

We could hear the shouts from the guys behind us, but even in human form me and Leah were the fastest, they weren't going to catch us. Running through the forest was easy for us, we could see perfectly, and knew what way we were going. After breaking through the last of the trees we saw our destination. The Cullen house. The boys were at least a minute behind us, so we knocked on the door, always the polite ones us.

Emmett opened the door, and had to blink and look twice.

"Wow, hello ladies." He said winking. MEN!

"Emmett, move." We marched into the house shouting for Alice and Rosalie. Not noticing all the Cullen men sat in the sitting room staring at us mouths open.

"Erm, Bella, not that I don't like your attire, but why have you got chocolate on your face?" Jasper questioned.

"We were having a sleepover and doing face masks. And we clearly told the boys to stay away, but we found them spying on us from a tree!"

"Don't blame them" Emmett murmured under his breath, but as we have good hearing, we heard him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Haha, rose beat us too it. Emmett ducked his head and stayed quiet.

"Hey chika's, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you at 9:30pm?"

"Alice you heard why were here. We need yours and rose's help to get back at them."

"It would be our pleasure." Alice said looking at Rose.

"LETS GO CLUBBING!" they both shouted at the same time. Now I like the sound of that.

They dragged Leah and me upstairs to their rooms, after asking the men to go tell the pack to leave us alone. Alice's room was so typical Alice. Bright pink walls, that would give you a headache if you stayed in it too long with black accessories and everything you could possible ever want in your room.

Rose and Alice disappeared into another room and came back out with a few clothes. Wait, what were we gonna wear? Crap.

"I went shopping a while ago and bought you and Leah some stuff to keep here. In case of emergency." And I always thought Edward was the mind reader.

I looked at what they had out for us to wear. All I had to say to their choices was W-O-W! Super hot stuff!

Alice had picked out a really short dark purple backless dress that clung to her body like a second skin. It had a slit up her right thigh but not too trashy looking. I waited for them to get Leah ready before they started on me. Rose did her hair into a spiky style that looked totally hot. And her make up was smoky eyes with red glossy lipstick. She looked good. It was only when I looked at the shoes they had picked out that I started to worry. I mean lean and I were six foot without shoes, the six inch heels we had laid out for us we going to make us as tall as the guys! Leah confidently slipped her feet into them and stood up. She looked amazing! My turn.

My dress was midnight blue and like Leah's was super tight and backless. We could pull of being twins, except she had short hair and mine was long and she was a bit more tanned than me. Rose and Alice also commented on my weight loss.

"God Bells, is that how thin you got just from not eating for a couple of days?" she looked worriedly at my frame.

"Its nothing that I wont put back on in a few hours." I smiled at them, hoping to loosed the worry in the room. It worked. They started on my hair and makeup.

I sat still while Alice scraped at my hair.

"Jeez Alice what are you doing to my hair?"

"I'm tying it into a ponytail."

"But you've missed a load here at the front." I pointed to the big mass of hair dangling in front of my eyes.

"That's for a quif babes." Oh now I get it. She did the quif and put the hair from the end of that into the ponytail and sprayed it with a load of hairspray. After she had finished my hair her and rose started on my makeup. A darkish foundation, which made my skin glow and pink blusher on my cheeks, my eyes looked amazing afterwards. They practically popped out of my head, they had put black eyeliner on the top and bottom and a dark shimmery blue eye shadow around them and really thick black mascara. I looked at the huge gladiator heels Alice picked out and closed my eyes. I felt the cold material slide on my feet and tied up.

"I curse you two and your super long legs and rocking bodies." Rose said for our sides, I looked at her and scoffed, she was the incarnation of beauty and she was jealous of us?

I stood up and looked at myself in the long mirror. The girl staring back at me was a stunner. Leah came and stood next to me, we looked so good. We high fived and turned around to find rose and Alice dressed and ready to go.

"What the hell!? How did you get ready so quick?" Leah questioned.

"We're vampires. Super speed and a lot of practice." We all laughed together as we walked out of the room. Walking in heels isn't as hard as I expected. We descended the stairs and Esme gasped at the sight of us.

"Oh girls you look beautiful!" this caused all the vampires to turn and look at us. Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood up and walked over to us.

"Wow ladies, you'll be fighting of the men tonight, especially without your guard dogs." Emmett joked, and me and Leah growled. They each looked at each other and ran upstairs. Weird.

Carlisle came over and looked at me.

"Bella, I couldn't help but over hear you girls talking before, about your weight, I want to just keep an eye on you and make sure you eat your proper meals. I'd hate for you to be malnourished as a result of being in our care." I smiled at him and agreed. He smiled and told us all to be safe, and me and Leah not to drink too much. We laughed and kissed him on the cheek as we walked past him.

"Okay Daddy." We both said at the same time. He laughed his smooth laugh and placed his arm around Esme's shoulder. "Your staying here tonight right girls?" she asked us. "If you want us too?" we looked at Alice, who was bouncing about like tigger on skittles. "YES YES YES!" I think she wants us to stay over.

"I mean you were having a girls night, so this just adds to the girls bit." Rose smiled at us.

"Definitely."

We were just about to walk out the door when Emmett, Jasper and Edward all walked down the stairs dressed in smart jeans and different colored shirts. Emmett in red, to match Rose's dress, Jasper in dark green to match Alice and Edward was wearing black, all of them had the top few buttons undone, showing their white marble skin.

"And where are you three going?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"We are your escorts tonight, like I said, we will fight the men off you if we have to." Jasper said, mimicking my pose. I huffed in response and we all walked to climb in the jeep.

"You two look like some Amazon women, tall dark and gorgeous."

"Ahh thanks Emmett, but stop complimenting us and compliment your wife" Leah said laughing back.

"So seen as though I'm not married does that mean I can compliment you all I want?" Edward asked from next to me in the jeep.

"Sure bud." She answered and he laughed. We were all squeezed into the jeep for about a 20 minute ride, and that was driving at super vamp speed. I nearly threw up.

We arrived at the club and walked straight to the front of the queue. Rose flashed a smile to the bouncers and we walked in. the bouncers looked at me and Leah, then up and down our bodies. The bouncers must have been feeling and thinking something not too good cause Edward and Jasper growled and walked over to us and put their arm around our waists. The bouncers nodded and we entered the club.

The walls were ridden with neon lights and the music was blasting. Bodies were grinding on the dance floor and I noticed a few poles scattered around the room. Tonight was going to be fun. Edward noticed what I was looking at at raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm allowed to have fun." I said to him, knowing he could hear me clearly over the music.

Alice and Emmett had lead us to a booth and we all sat down. Jasper Leah, me then Edward. Alice, rose and Emmett had gone to get drinks, as props for them, that me and Leah would end up drinking.

They came back with 7 drinks. 2 Sex on the Beach, 3 Killer cool Aids and 2 Black Russians**. (awesome drinks btw)** Me and Leah reached for the black Russians at the same time. We laughed and started drinking. After we finished, we drank everyone else's. We were tipsy in no time. Even with the werewolf gene burning off the alcohol, we were out of it by our 13th round. I decided it was time to dance. I grabbed all the girls and we made our way up to the dance floor. Now I'm not going into details, but our dancing was getting pretty erotic. We had many of the males in the club looking at us lustfully. A few braves one tried dancing with us, but one look from rose and they backed away. I noticed Leah looking up towards the poles. I caught her eye and we both made our way over to them. Rose and Alice knew what we were doing and just let us and laughed. I noticed Emmett, Jasper and Edward watching us as we climbed up to the raised platform.

A really old song came on, with an awesome base beat, me and Leah started our dancing, just as the door opened, and seven tall dark muscled men walked in. One look at Leah and me sent all their mouths to the floor.

And so the party begins……..

**Sorry to leave it their, but I'll be updating soon. College starts back next week. Joy. So hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if anyone got offended or anything. I do try. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Haylee**


	25. Chapter 22 OhMyGod SPOV

**So I felt bad for not updating for like 2 and a half weeks so I've decided to post another chapter. I know I was mean for leaving it where I did. But I couldn't help it. : ) So I hope you enjoy.**

SPOV (cause it had to be done. Perverted male thoughts included in this chapter.)

The pack, minus Leah and Bella, decided to have a fun patrol. Racing each other and wrestling, stuff like that. We were watching Paul and Jacob play fighting in a meadow when we heard two very familiar screams. Paul stopped wresting and jump up; he started running towards Leah's house. My mind was also panicking. They had both been screaming, anything could be happening. About five minutes after we had heard them screaming we arrived at the house, to what we could only describe as some of our best fantasies.

We were looking at Leah's window, where Leah and Bella, were _licking_ each other. All of the boy' mouths were hanging open. My mind however was focused on one thing.

Those legs.

Bella had on the shortest of shorts. Little black ones, and against her tanned skin, and long legs, they looked amazing. I noticed that the others had also seen Bella's sleeping clothes and they were all thinking about her legs, well apart from Paul and Jake. I let out a low growl.

"_Chill Sam. We allowed to admire what we can't have at least."_ Quil said laughing at the end.

"_Yeah, your two are lucky. Them two girls have some of the finest bodies I've ever seen."_ At Embry's comment both Paul and I growled. They all laughed. It was only when they started licking the chocolate looking stuff of each other's faces that my pants started to feel a bit tight. We all phased back and dressed in our cut of pants.

"That's hot." Quil said from the tree that we had decided to inhabit. Jacob smacked the back of his head and Quil shouted Ow! Crap, forgot the girls had werewolf hearing.

"GET OUT OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW YOUR PERVERTED PERVERTS." Well there goes our fun. Leah looked positively pissed when she opened the door.

"Babe, can we join the party." Paul asked from our place on the doorstep. I noticed that Bella was blushing slightly. And I found the reason, everyone, except me, Paul and Jake we staring at her legs.

"We told you not to come here tonight! Can we not have one night to ourselves?!" she was angry now too. Damn her and her sexy nightclothes that made us stare which then made her angry.

"Bells, we heard you screaming and came to investigate. It just so happened we came across a bit of a show." Quil said, finishing with a wink. Both girls started shaking. Then stopped. Hmm.

Out of nowhere, they started running. And boy were they fast. We didn't bother phasing cause we didn't want to shred our clothes. So we took off after them on foot.

"Bella, baby, wait please, we're sorry." I shouted after them, but none of us could see them, however I had a feeling I knew where they were going. The Cullen's. By the time we arrived we could only hear them talking upstairs in the house about clothes. We were met by Emmett, Jasper and Edward at the forest' tree line.

"Evening fellas. Heard you were peeping on some ladies tonight." Emmett said, smiling widely at us.

"Hey man, you would have been to if you'd seen what they were doing." Embry said, laughing with Emmett. He explained what had happened and all of their faces were priceless. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Wow, if I wasn't happily married to a pixie that can kick my ass then I'd agree. You have to smokin' hot girls there, and licking each other. I say no more." We all laughed at the Southern vampire, agreeing with him solidly.

"Yeah when I opened the door to them dressed like that," he raised his eyebrows suggestively "Leah's flannel pants definitely Paul.." he wined at him playfully "I mean, seriously, they aren't going to grow much more are they? They're already nearly as tall as jasper here, and the toned bodies of them two! Wow!" Edward hummed and nodded his head in agreement. They were teasing us now. I growled and they all laughed.

"We're just playing guys, you know we think of them like our sisters. But they are tall." Jasper said his face was turning serious now. "But we've had orders to tell you that they are continuing their girls night here with rose and Alice, and if you plan on sticking around Alice has threatened to castrate you all." All of the packs faces turned to horror, as we realized that Alice would be serious.

We said our goodbyes to the Cullen men, minus Carlisle and headed off to the forest. We were just lounging about, bored, when we heard Emmett's jeep start up and head off down the drive. We all walked over to the Cullen mansion, to be met with Esme and Carlisle.

"Good evening boys. What can we do for you?" Esme was always so kind and polite. It's hard to believe that she is even a vampire. "Well we were wondering if you could tell us where our girls went?" I gave her my best puppy dog look… And she cracked! Yes.

"They went out clubbing with the kids. To a newish club in Port Angeles. Called 'Melon' I think." **(Couldn't think of a name for the club :S)** We nodded our heads, we knew that club, never been in it, but knew it.

Just before we turned to leave Carlisle stopped us and asked if it would be alright for him to monitor Bella's eating for a few days, just till she outs the weight back on. We said it was fine, and we were grateful cause she was looking pretty thin. So we left, deciding that we all indeed fancied a night out. We went back to our houses to get changed. All of us dressed nicely and piled into Embry's mum's minivan. And let me tell you, seven large werewolf men piled into a minivan, was hard work.

We arrived at the club within half an hour. But had to queue up to get in. It took us another 40 minutes to get through that. We could here cheers from a large number of males as we walked in. Only to realize what they were cheering at.

There, on two raised platforms, were two werewolf girls, dressed to kill, dancing around a pole. Holy hell am I dreaming.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at my beautiful imprint, who was dancing on a pole like she was a freaking professional. Leah not too far behind her. They were both obviously drunk. We could smell the new vampire smell, that didn't bother us coming from across the room. Alice was stood on a chair waving us over. And of course, 7 extremely large, muscled men walking into a club was bound to get us some attention. Females started flocking towards us, but we weren't interested, we just pushed them off us and continued walking.

We made it over to the table, where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all laughing and Rosalie and Alice were smiling, satisfied with themselves. I looked at Edward and asked him what was funny in my head.

"We're laughing because of all of your faces when you walked in to find your pack members dancing around a pole, completely smashed out of their faces." They all laughed again and we turned to look over at Leah and Bella. They were doing some fancy moves on the poles, hanging upside down and stuff. It was taking a lot of control not to run over there and claim her in front of the club.

Jacob was obviously a bit uncomfortable watching his cousin, who is more like his sister dance so erotically. But it was amusing and hot for all the rest. The song ended and the club cheered for Bella and Leah, two men helped them down from the podiums and let their arms linger on their waists.

"Hey, why don't you stay and dance with us for a bit." One of the men slurred.

"Nahh. We gotta go meet our friends." Leah answered for both of them. The men however were not letting go. Both the girls scrunched their eyebrows together. Suddenly both men were squirming on the floor. Turns out Bella and Leah had simultaneously kicked them in the balls. The girls high fived and started walking towards us. And man did they look hot.

"Boys, didn't expect to see you here." Leah said, walking over to the table where she sat between Emmett and Jasper. She started to drink one of the drinks on the table. Bella followed and sat between Emmett and Edward, not even acknowledging me. Emmett started to talk to them about their dancing skills.

"Jeez you two. I think you had the entire male population in this club hanging on your every move. Where'd you learn to dance like that." Bella looked at Leah and winked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said, flirtatiously. Rosalie looked over to her and bit her lip while holding back a smile. They had something planned. Something as revenge. Alice screamed when a song came on, one I didn't recognize. But she pulled the girls up to dance. It was then that I noticed how big the heels were on the shoes the girls had on. They were as tall as us in them.

The song had on a really catchy base beat, and the girls were all grinding into each other. I noticed Emmett and Jasper were mesmerized by it. I think all the males in the club were. Four of the most beautiful women dancing against each other was definitely a good sight. Paul and I were watching with eyes wide and pleading stares. A few guys started to move in towards them, swaying with the beat. I made a move to go in a stop them but the look I got from Alice made me think otherwise. Bella turned around and came face to face with the man. She raised an eyebrow and turned around.

So their plan didn't involve using other guys. Suits me.

But of course I spoke to soon. Bella and Leah made their way over to us, slowly and seductively. I thought they were coming to get Paul, and me but oh no. Leah grabbed Embry, and Bella grabbed Quil. Both of who shrugged their shoulders and followed our girls out onto the dance floor. I watched as they danced with each other, Quil was careful not to touch any lower than Bella's back, as he knew there would be hell to pay later.

Paul was looking at Leah with a lustful gaze, and she wasn't taking any notice. I guess this is what we get for spying on our girlfriends. The Cullen boys were still laughing at us. Until Alice and Rosalie sauntered over and grabbed Jared and Seth by the collars. It was funny watching them two dance with the vampires.

After about 15 minutes of them dancing, they all returned to the table. Bella and Leah were really drunk now. They were stumbling everywhere. Laughing and joking with each other. Emmett went and ordered a round of drinks. He had a waitress bring them all over to us. The boys were just drinking some alcopop thing, cause we wanted to be somewhat responsible tonight. It was only when Bella and Leah had finished their drink that we realized why they were so drunk. They drank all the Cullen's drinks as well as their own every round.

The second time the waitress came over, she made a bit of an effort to flirt with me. I was polite and resisted the urge to be rude, but she was persistent, she kept stroking my arms and complimenting my muscles. I was rather uncomfortable. And I didn't really know how to get rid of her. It wasn't until I felt warm hands on my neck and hot kisses under my jaw that I realized why the waitress looked suddenly angry.

"You fancy a dance, handsome?" Bella had sneaked her way behind me and as I stood, I heard her say to the waitress. "Hands of my man." She growled. The waitress looked scared for a minute then scrambled away. I led Bella to the dance floor and we danced for a while. I asked her if I was forgiven, and she said she'd have to think about it. They had planned to stay at the Cullen's tonight, which I didn't really have a problem with, except that she wouldn't be with me.

It was half 3 in the morning when we finally decided to call it a night. Leah and Bella were out of it. I was carrying Bella towards Emmett's jeep when Alice stopped us.

"Hand over the girls boys." She ordered.

"Yyeaah. Yyouuu hearddd herr." Leah slurred from her place in Paul's arms. I reluctantly handed Bella over to Jasper. Who said that they would take care of them and to come over in the morning where Esme would make some breakfast for everyone.

"Bella, I'll see you in the morning. Ok?" She nodded her head and puckered her lips. I took this ass her wanting a kiss, so I kiss her lips and she smiled. Paul handed Leah over to Emmett who was moving her arms so that she looked like a puppet.

"Haha. She's like Pinocchio! But you don't have a big nose Leah." Leah just growled and everyone laughed. Paul kissed Leah goodbye and the pack left. We saw the jeep speed off down the road. Taking the love of my life with it. I sighed. At least they weren't really still mad at us. I just hope they don't wake up with too much of a headache.

**Hope you liked it. I love Emmett's character. He makes me laugh. Reviews are welcomed, and message me if you want. I always reply. : )**

**From Haylee x**


	26. Chapter 23 Result of Actions Damn IT!

**Update! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Glad the last chapter was liked. Hope you like this one just as much. My younger sister Lorna has to have some credit for this chapter. Enjoy**

BPOV

"Bella…" someone hummed near me "Bella…." My mind wakes up but I can see brightness behind my eyelids. So there staying shut.

"BELLA!" Someone screamed down my ear. And I have wolfy hearing too!

"WHAT WHAT!" I jump up, only to head but something hard. I open my eyes and I'm met with Emmett's goofy face. He's got his eyes crossed and his mouth is lob sided. What the hell?

"ARGH!!" I scream again. This time I notice Leah, who is lay next to me jump up and scream.

"ARGHHHHHH!" we scream in unison. Emmett, at this point is rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off, and the rest of the Cullen's have entered the room, some looking frantic, some confused, amused and angry.

It takes us a while to get our hearts back to a healthy speed. Its only then that I realize what a brain splitting headache I have. I groan and flop back to the bed. Leah soon followed suit.

"What did we drink last night that made me feel this crap this morning?" Leah asked me.

"I honestly can't remember." I groaned back. A few chuckles were heard around the room and I cracked open one eye to see all of the Cullen's with smirks on their pretty faces. Emmett of course was still on the floor chuckling.

"What? What are you guys smirking at?"

"Well Bella, we were just remembering a few of the events that occurred last night." Jasper informed us; of course he was finding it hardest to hold in laughter as he was feeling everyone's.

I looked over to Leah, and we both muttered, "Shit."

"Common guys, tell us what we did. I didn't think werewolves could get that drunk." Leah was fishing for information from any of them; I to was waiting to find out what stuff we got up too.

"Well it seems that because Bella is only half werewolf and she is underweight at the moment, she was able to get drunk much quicker than usual. And I figured that because your both very tall and don't have a lot of fat on you that you two are basically what kids these days call a lightweight." Carlisle explained the latter of Leah's questions.

"Oh okay, that's sorts that bit out, but please guys common tell us what we did." I played the puppy dog pout and I saw Jasper, Edward and Rose all falter slightly.

"Fine…" Rosalie was the first to give in to the master pout "you guys got dressed up after you came running over here in your pajamas and we took you out to a club called 'Melon' in Port Angeles." Ok, so far so good. "The guys decided to come with us to fight off any men cause you two looked hot!" At this everyone nodded and I felt my cheeks blush a bit. "We bought in the rounds and you two were drinking all 7 drinks each round, because we can't drink." So that's how we got so drunk. We must have had like 50 drinks between us!

"Then you girls started to dance and have a laugh." Edward was continuing the story now. "Then you decided that you wanted to do a bit of pole dancing." Say what!?

"Are you serious?" Leah's eyebrows were almost shooting off the top of her head.

"I always wanted to pole dance! Was I any good?" I ask excitedly.

"You were totally amazing! You were both like professionals, every male in the room was gawking at you two. And in the dresses you were both wearing it didn't leave much to the imagination." Emmett answered with a wink at the end. Rose slapped him round the head.

"Why the hell didn't you stop us?" Leah asked disbelievingly.

"Cause you were having so much fun and we didn't want to stop you." Jasper said truthfully. Well Jasper is the most trusted one really.

"Anyway to continue with the events." Alice was getting excited again. Oh no what else did we do?

"Well just as you two were twirling your fine asses around those poles your pack of wolves decided to join the party."

"Shut up! They didn't?!" Leah obviously didn't remember as much as I do. I do recall dancing with Sam, and him kissing me goodbye but that's about it. "We told them to leave us alone. And how did they even know where we were? There are hundreds of clubs in Port Angeles that we could have been in?" I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Carlisle and Esme were looking slightly guilty.

"You two told them!" I accused playfully. "You fell for their puppy dog pouts!" They both bit their lower lips. I laughed at this.

"You mean like we all fell for yours just now?"

"Exactly like that. So carry on with the story."

"Well you all decided to torture us all a bit by dancing very provocatively with each other. You both danced with Embry and Quil and Rose and Alice danced with Jared and Seth. It was so funny watching those guys be totally turned on but totally afraid of what their partners other half would do to them if they enjoyed it too much." Emmett finished from his place on the floor, laughing.

"That bit was rather funny." Edward added. I wish that Edward would just find somebody. He's such a great guy and he deserves someone nice. Jasper looked at me, he must have sensed that I was feeling some contemplative feelings from me. I smiled at him and he asked with his eyes if I was okay. I just nodded. Edward was looking at Jasper and then to me.

"Well it seems as if we had a good night. If this hangover is anything to go by I don't think I wanna drink that much ever again." Leah had her eyes shut again. Carlisle disappeared and the reappeared seconds later with some paracetamol for us. We took them gratefully.

"BELLA! LEAH! WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU ON PATROL THIS MORNING?" I looked at Leah, fear evident in both of our eyes.

"Shit!" we both said together. We both got up at the same time and ran full speed towards the stairs. We got there and I tripped over the carpet, knotting my legs with Leah's. We both ended up falling and tumbling down the stairs, only to land at the feet of our alpha. Oh Shit that hurt.

"Sam. We're so sorry. We didn't notice the time and then we felt so ill and obviously we can't walk straight. We're just so….Wait a minute. It's Saturday. Jared, Paul and Seth patrol Saturday mornings… YOU ASS!" I was attempting to stand up but was feeling pretty woozy. And me shouting wasn't helping. I started to feel sick rising up from my stomach. Not good. I got up as quickly as I could and dashed for the bathroom. I could hear Sam shouting after me but I didn't listen. I made it to the toilet just in time to empty my stomach. And this people, is why I don't go out clubbing often.

Esme appeared behind me and started to rub my back and hold my hair back while I emptied my stomach again.

"Ugh, Esme you don't have to do this." I said just before I threw up again.

"Bella Hunny, I want to. Although it doesn't smell too nice, what with heightened senses." She laughed. "You didn't hurt yourself falling down those stairs did you? I think you both hit each one."

"I haven't noticed if I hurt anything. I was just too focused on not throwing up on Sam." She smiled and brushed my hair from my face. "Well let's let Carlisle check you both over." Can I not go a day without injuring myself? The answer. No.

I left the bathroom with Esme supporting my weak frame. Being hung over takes a lot out of you. I went upstairs and got one of the brand new toothbrushes from their cupboards like Esme said I could. I scrubbed at my teeth till I couldn't taste sick anymore. It was only once I had finished that I noticed Sam stood in the doorway. Guilt written all over his face.

"Bella." He whispered as he made his way over to me. "I'm sorry about making you sick. We just wanted to tease you two, for teasing us last night." I could tell that he was genuinely sorry. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck

"It's fine babe. We deserved it from what we were told we did last night." I said with a smirk. His eyes clouded over with lust and I heard Jasper groan and say "Calm it down a little Sam." This made me laugh. But when I did my head hurt more.

"Ugh, I still feel like I got run over my a monster truck…..Emmett, you don't have anything to do with that do you?" With that comment everyone laughed. We made our way back to where everyone had gathered.

"Carlisle why do I still feel awful? I'm still woozy and dizzy, and my head hurts. I thought werewolves were meant to have some healing ability?"

"Yeah same here." Leah added. Everyone turned to Carlisle for an answer.

"Well if what I was told about the amount of alcohol you drank last night was correct, my calculations show that you two drank approximately 91 alcoholic drinks in 6 hours. That's a lot of alcohol for your body to burn off. It might be another 2 to 3 hours before you start to feel completely normal. Plus Bella, with you being underweight at this present time you might take a bit longer." You are kidding me!

"Are you two sure you didn't hurt yourselves falling down the stairs?" Jasper asked from the right of me.

"Yeah, probably just a few bruises." I laughed looking at Leah, who was snuggled into Paul's shoulder.

"Girls we better get going. You've still got Leah's house to tidy." Paul reminded us.

"Oh, great. And my mum will be back in an hour. Lets go pack up our stuff and we'll get going Bells."

"Sure sure." We left everyone, swaying as we walked back up the steps. We gathered whatever stuff we had, which wasn't a lot and tied it around our ankles. We said our goodbyes to the Cullen's, giving Rosalie and Alice big hugs and promises to do it again sometime. We split from the guys to go phase as no one had brought a car or anything.

Leah and me walked behind a tree "We so have to do that again. But lets just not drink as much next time." We laughed, and stripped and phased. As soon as we were wolf, I felt super woozy.

"_Ugghh, I think my hangover just got worse."_ Leah said from behind me, she had hidden her face in her paws on the ground.

"_I totally agree."_ I moaned. I could hear the guys laughing at us in their minds.

"_Serves you two right. You drank way too much last night. You could end up with alcohol poisoning." _

"_Jake….shut up. Were wolves, we can't get poisoned by alcohol you fool." _Everyone laughed at our exchange and we started to head home. Not realizing how dizzy I felt, I lifted my head and started running. Only to run headfirst into a tree. My mind was filled with bellowing laughs. I just lay there, not planning on getting up yet in fear of a head rush.

"_Oh my god you two, that was priceless." _ Two? I looked to my left and noticed Leah on the floor paws up in the air. She'd done the same thing. We are never going to live this down.

"_Too right your not." _Seth got out between laughs.

_Are you okay though? We can always carry you back if you're not fit to run." _Sam offered, and Paul agreed. What harm could it do? So we phased where we were not caring if the boys saw us, and put our nightclothes back on. Even in wolf form I could still tell that they were checking me out.

I got up slowly and made my way over to Sam and Leah to Paul. They both knelt down and we hoped on. They started running, not at full pace. Until Leah said that she needed the toilet. With this, they both started to run. Ant at this point, I could feel my stomach shaking its contents about a bit. Ew! I'm gonna throw up. I tried telling Sam to stop, but he either wasn't listening or was choosing to ignore me. For his sake I hope it is the first.

I could feel that I was gonna throw up now, so instead of being sick on Sam's lovely black fur, I jumped of his back. And I'll tell you now, that falling from a werewolf, which is approximately 7 feet, and is moving at about 60mph, onto hard floor. Is very painful. I felt the ground shred my exposed skin as I rolled to a stop. As soon as I stopped I threw up. When will this nightmare end!? Dramatic I know.

Before I had chance to even wipe my mouth I was surrounded by the pack, as humans.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL!" Sam growled

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to throw up you now was I? And I did ask you to stop, but oh no!" I finished sarcastically.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't hear you." He was inspecting the scraped parts of my body. Which was basically everywhere. It stung, but I knew I would heal.

"Sam, can we go home so I can shower please?" I added the pout for extra effect.

"Sure Bella. Hop on once we phase." He started walking away with the guys. Leah looked at me sympathetically.

"Hold up a minute! She just fell of your back and shredded most of her body and you want her to get back on?! I don't think so. Bella you can ride me for the rest of the run." Check Jake getting all bossy. I didn't get the possible innuendo that some of the more hormonal wolves did until I noticed them snickering between themselves.

"Oh grow up boys!" Sam ordered they all went off to phase laughing. I shook my head after them. Sam walked over and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry baby. I really didn't hear you."

"It's fine Sam. I'll see you back at mine in a bit then. Cause Jacob is going to go very _slow _now. Aren't you?" I asked a russet wolf. He nodded his big head and knelt down. Sam helped me up and we were off. Jake Just walked home. His fur was so soft; I was running my hands through it when I started to doze off. Well this has been an eventful 2 days. I think I deserve some sleep on this soft rug.

I heard a soft growl vibrate from underneath me. Hmmm, I must have said that out loud. I chuckled and continued stroking his fur. I was soon asleep. Dreaming of running around with my pack, and the love of my existence. Praying that Victoria will just leave us the hell alone…

**?? Yeah. I do good? Next chapter will hold some more imprints. If you desperately want to be an imprint, I may be able to work some in there. But message me. Sorry it took a while. Had to re-enroll in college and stuff and do some last minute alterations on some projects. Review please so I know if I should continue like I am.**

**Haylee xx**


	27. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Okay. I'm really sorry about the update that just isnt happening. College is mental, And my PE course is MEGA! 10 lessons of practical a week! I'm in the middle of writing a chapter, but all the work ive got going on is just not letting me finish it. **

**The idea i had about putting readers as the imprints isnt happening yet cause i want to get through the victoria business first. May do a spin off with imprints and stuff. PM me if you have anything to ask me. **

**REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! : )**


	28. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER. I finally found time from college to write one for you all. Thank you soooo much for the reviews…they made me smile. Once again im sorry if you replied to me about the imprint stuff. It just wasn't working into my storyline yet. However, my sister is writing a Fic about Seth and his imprint. So that should be up soon. Hope you like the chapter.**

BPOV

I woke up in my bed, dressed in my pajamas still. I looked over to my left where my alarm clock was. 15:43. Wow, I've been asleep for a while, I should get up really. But damn am I comfy. Eventually, I persuaded myself that I smelt bad and needed a shower. After making my way over to the bathroom I locked the door behind me and stripped.

It was hard getting used to my new muscled body, it just doesn't seem like its me. The toned stomach and arms, I mean I'm no female weight lifter or anything, just really, really toned. But I suppose its just one of those things that comes with being a werewolf, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Whilst checking myself out, I noticed that the grazes I got from falling off Sam were perfectly healed. Good.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the warm water hit my body. I'm so glad I got out of bed for this. Washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and then washing my body with the raspberry body wash I bought the other day. Mmmm, it smelt edible! As usual, all good things must come to an end, and in this case, the water turned ice cold. Not that the temperature bothers me, its just not very comfortable. So I got out and dried off.

"Crap." I exclaimed. I had forgotten to bring with me some clothes to change into, and I am not putting those dirty ones back on. Looks like I'm gonna have to make a run for it. Wrapping the towel around me, I took a deep breath and opened the door, made a quick left turn and went to sprint towards my room, only to be met with a tanned muscled chest.

"Ooomphh" i fell on my ass. Dropping the towel in the process!

"Hello hot stuff!" I looked up only to be met with the amused face of Quil. I think my russet skin has never turned so red!

"Quil….why do you do this to me?" I stood up and grabbed the towel again. This time I made it safely to my room. I wasn't too embarrassed cause I'm pretty sure the boys have seen me under dressed from phasing. But Quil will be teasing me for ages now.

"Quil! You big pervert what the hell were you thinking?!" I could hear Sam and Jake going on at Quil. Good. He shouldn't have been up here in the first place! Not letting the encounter ruin my good mood I got dressed. Slipping on some underwear and a short white and blue summer dress with my white flip-flops. I made my way downstairs humming as I went. Suddenly I thought of a cool new way to get down the stairs. Creeping quietly so no one would hear me, I walked to the staircase and could hear them talking.

"It was an accident guys. I needed to pee and went to tell her to hurry up. Not like its anything I haven't seen before." That comment sounded like it earned him a slap around the head. Hmmm. Now for my big entrance. I sat on the banister and slid down it. So grateful that Charlie had a big long staircase and a flat ending.

"Yeahhhhhh!" I screamed as I flew down the banister at amazing speed. I slid of the end and landed on my ass. God that was AWESOME! I looked up from my place on the floor into the amused eyes of the pack. I smiled cheekily at them as Sam lifted me from the floor. He smiled his breath taking smile at me and kissed me softly.

"What are you like Bella? You wake up this morning hung over as hell, run into a tree, run into Quil naked, and then you come flying down the banister like a bloody witch. You certainly are one of a kind." He finished, kissing me again. I smiled at him, then turned and winked at Quil.

"Bella, you shouldn't be encouraging him." Jake said from the couch. I just pulled my tongue out at him and ran over to jump on him.

"Oomph. Well there goes one kidney." He joked and kissed my forehead. "How're you feeling now Bells?" Jared asked from across the room. "You were pretty rough this morning." He smiled at me. Shit that reminds me.

"Where's Leah?" I panicked. Last time I saw her she was paws up on the ground.

"Don't worry Bells, Paul took her home." Embry assured me. Phew.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry?" I asked, a chorus of 'Hell yeah's' was heard. I stood and made my way over to the kitchen to cook up a monster meal for my family of wolves. This thought made me smile.

I was just in the middle of cooking the 4th lasagne when Leah and Paul walked in.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Leah asked me once she'd released me from her bear hug.

"A lot better after that sleep. What about you?" she smiled cheekily. "Oh, I've never been better after that _sleep."_ The way that she answered made me question whether all her and Paul did was sleep. But oh well. She helped me finish cooking the lasagna's and then the pasta, and then the vegetables, and then I even made three of my Granma swans famous apple crumbles. Good job the boys give us some money towards the groceries.

"'Kay guys, dinners ready." It was only after I had said it that I realized I shouldn't have. The nicely set out table would be ruined in minutes! Then I remembered my powers. I made an invisible force field block the door. As soon as the boys made it to the frame, they bounced back into each other.

"What the hell Bella?" Quil shouted from behind the field.

"You will enter this kitchen in an organized manner and you will eat what I put on your plates." I ordered in a female voice. Each of them grunted in acceptance. They all sat down quietly and I looked over at Leah amazed. She too had her mouth hanging open.

"Wow, you guys must be super hungry of you followed orders like that." Leah said from her seat.

"Well, Bella is the alpha female, and has that awesome force field thingy power, so its only right that we follow her orders as well as Sam's and Jake's." Jared explained. Huh, I never really saw it like that. I'm liking this new found power I have over the boys. Jake must have noticed my evil plan thinking face.

"Oh no you don't Bella. You can't use that against us!" he said smiling at me. Damn, my evil plan is ruined.

"I wouldn't have done that Jakeypoo." I said sweetly back to him. I started to dish out the food, piling it up on the plates. Everyone was eating quietly, enjoying the food.

"God Bells, this is amazing!" Embry said from my left. The others murmured their agreements. Once everyone had finished I dished out the crumble onto new plates, and covered it with fresh cream. I could see the boys drooling over it.

"You got lucky with that one Sam, she's a werewolf, she's hot and she can cook." I heard a slap and turned around only to notice Quil rubbing the back of his head. I looked over at Sam and he was smiling at me like I was the only person in the world. I was just as lucky to have him as he was me. I left the crumble and walked over to him. Sitting on his lap as I kissed him passionately. He didn't argue and kissed me back. It was only when we heard someone cough that we stopped.

"Not that we don't love watching you two swap spit, but could we please have some crumble and cream now?" I looked over to Jared who was laughing at Paul, who was laughing at Embry, who was laughing at Quil. Quil. Always making comments that don't need to be made, he needs to be taught a lesson. I glared playfully at him. He looked back at me, as if challenging me to do something.

I remembered the extra crumble that I had left for Charlie, he wont mind too much I hope. I enclosed the crumble in a force field and made it float over behind Quil – who was still watching me, waiting for me to make a move – the others had noticed the desert above his head and watched on amused. Just as Quil was about to say something I made the crumble fly into his face, hence cutting off whatever he was going to say.

The whole room burst out laughing, I could feel Sam shaking underneath me. Quil wiped the apples and syrup out of his eyes and went to throw the desert at me, but with me being so super cool, I deflected it and it bounced off and hit Jake in the face. This move therefore started a food fight. Laughs and cries were echoing around the kitchen as people were hit, no one was left seated and the plates of desert were now being used as ammunition. This was the most fun we had had all day! I grabbed a piece of the crumble and launched it at a very clean looking Sam. It hit him slap bang in the middle of his face. His expression was enough to make me roll onto to floor laughing my ass off! Of course I didn't notice that he had leaped over the table and jumped on me till he actually did it. I was still laughing when he bent his neck down towards me.

"You think that was funny?" I nodded childishly. Only sobering up when he stared at my lips. He moved in closer and my eyes shut automatically waiting for his lips. But they never came. Instead I got a big piece of apple crumble and cream shoved into my mouth. I opened my eyes and was met with a laughing Sam.

"Oh my God Bella! Your face was so funny!" the food fight had stopped and everyone was looking over at us.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Oh snap. Charlie.

Everyone looked sheepish as they turned around to meet the shocked faces of Billy and Charlie.

"Erm, hi dad. We were just eating some desert. Want some?" I asked as I wiped the remaining crumble of my face. Dad couldn't keep a straight face at us for long. Him and Billy burst out laughing at us. Well at least were not in trouble.

"I want this kitchen cleaned before the game finishes tonight. Or I'll make you all sorry you were ever born." Now I knew he was joking but the others didn't. Dad smiled at me and they left for the living room.

It only took us about 45 minutes to clean the kitchen. And we had fun whilst we were doing it. Dancing to songs that we had started singing etc. Once Charlie deemed it clean enough we all said our goodbyes and the boys and Leah headed out. However Sam stayed. He took hold of my hand and walked to the stairs.

"Charlie, is it okay if I stay the night?" he asked casually.

"Sure, just no funny business." I blushed and walked up the stairs with my super sexy werewolf boyfriend, good job I had that nap this afternoon hey?........

**Yeah? Tell me if you don't like. Hope you did though. Should have another chapter up by about next week maybe. But got some assessments in PE. Reviews are always welcome and ill try to reply to them. =]**

**3 Haylee**


	29. XDXDXD

**LISTEN UP! I have officially finished college for the holidays!! Are you excited??? I AM! Whyyy am I so excited you ask? Well now I can post chapters whenever I want! Maybe even one a day! Lol. Annnddddd. Just to make you all happier. I am posting my sisters story on my account. So please please please read hers. Should be quite good. : ) **

**Hayleeeeeee! XD**


	30. Chapter 25 The END?

**Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! I know I did!!**

**OOOOOOOOKay. I have updated! (que angels singing alleluia) sorry it took me ageesss. But it was Christmas and I was busy opening stuff. So here is the chapter. Quite an epic one at that. DRAMA!! Enjoy**

I slept like a baby. Who knew a werewolf would be so comfortable? After I had said goodnight to everyone last night, Sam and I went to my room. And I know what you are all thinking. But no. we want to save ourselves. I just changed into my pajamas and rolled into my bed. It just so happened that Sam rolled in next to me.

So that brings us to now. Sam is still asleep; I haven't got the heart to wake him like I would Jake or one of the others. He looks so cute! The way his lips form a little O, and his prominent cheekbones that look so soft whilst he's unconscious. I stroked my fingers softly over his face, as if memorizing it.

I've been doing that a lot recently, since Victoria made herself known in my life; I've keep making note of all the little things in my life that I take for granted, trying to preserve everything in my head, cause you never know when something might happen to you. Ugh, my thoughts just turned solemn. Need to clear my head.

And let me tell you, trying to untangle your long limbs from your long limbed boyfriend without waking him up, is a tough task. I managed it though.

After I wrote a quick note to Sam, I stripped and grabbed my sports bra and yoga pants. I jumped out of the window naked, not like anyone was going to see me, and phased mid air.

"_Sup Bells!"_ ugh and here I thought I was gonna get some peace and quiet.

"_Oh, we're sorry."_ Paul said sarcastically _"You could just leave" _

"_No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." _And I actually meant it.

"_Bella, what's up?"_ Jared's always so observant, even if he wasn't in my head he's know I was thinking about something grim.

"_What you thinking about then? You can talk to me Bells."_ He said seriously.

"_And me!"_ Paul piped in. I needed to get this of my chest, so I thought I might as well just tell them.

"_I'm worried about this whole Victoria coming for revenge shit. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me, I mean, I'm not worth it! If anything happened to anyone other than myself, I'd never forgive myself!" _I ranted

"_Bella, don't you dare say you're not worth it! I wont let you say that about yourself! You are the most selfless person I know, and you mean a lot to all of us. You're our baby sister. Well not Sam's cause that would be a bit weird. But we all see you as our sister, and big brothers protect their sisters. Your just a bit of a jinx. Haha!" _I should have gone a tackled Jared for that last comment, but his little speech really touched me. I was gonna get emotional.

"_Jared's right Bells. We all love you. Not quite as much as Sam, but we do. Leah wouldn't be able to function without you, and I can't function without Leah. We will protect you, even if that means that we get hurt. Which just won't happen cause we're amazing!" _Paul made me laugh at the end.

"_Thank you guys. I love you all too." _ Is it possible to have a cryish voice? Well I had one. I trotted over to where they both were and nuzzled their faces. _"I'm gonna go patrol the west border, keep my mind of things. I'll keep in touch."_

"_Gotcha!" _they both chorused.

So I took off. Not running away from my thoughts as such, just leaving them behind for a while. It felt good to let myself go wolf. Just run around and give into my senses. It's times like these that I'm thankful for becoming a wolf. A white wolf? Sureee that's just a bonus. I would say that I feel indestructible as a wolf, but I know that isn't the case, I've was hurt as a wolf before.

I think I have made a discovery. When I go wolf, I can block out the others thoughts. COOL! I decided to try and talk to Paul or Jared.

"_Helloooooo??"_ I called…….Nothing. SCORE! They cant hear me either. It is about now when I realize just how far exactly I have run. Canada. Hmmm, maybe I should turn around right about now. Yes, I think I should. As I turn back in the direction I came from, I catch a scent. Shit. A scent I have become all to accustom to.

Victoria's.

I have two options. One, run further away and lead her in a big circle so I can sneak back around. Which could take a few hours….and I'm already pretty tired. Or I could face her head on and try calling for help. UGH I hate making decisions. And its hard to flip a coin with paws.

I think i'm gonna go with the second option. Face her. This way, if I die. No one else has to. I try to open my mind back up to the others, but nothing. I am beginning to dislike this metal block thing I posses.

The scent is getting closer now. I'd say about a mile out. Common mind. Open!

"Ahhhh. Bella dear. How lovely to see you. What ever are you doing so far away from your flea bitten little pack?" I growled low and threateningly at her. She just chuckled.

"I shall enjoy killing you dear. I have waited long enough to get you away from your protectors." She made a run for me. I made a bubble around her and threw her into the tree across the clearing. As soon as she shook of the fall, she was back in my face. Clawing at whatever she could. I felt her nails shredding my skin. After half a minute of hand combat, I couldn't tell who's blood was who's. My white fur matted with red liquid.

"You know, I've never met a creature that could put up such a fight before. Even one who has to resort to using their powers to help them win." Ha. She thought I had to use my powers. I needed to get some things through to this crazy woman. So I phased back not really caring about clothes, she was a female after all. I looked at me body and winced. I looked a state, cuts littered my stomach and legs. My arms were bloody also. I looked like something from a Saw movie!

"Ahh, I get to speak to you before you die. Such a pretty girl. So tall and elegant. You would have made a beautiful vampire. Shame my venom would kill you." Even when she was complementing me I could hear the malicious tone in her voice.

"Victoria, I would never want to have any part of you near me. Having your venom in me would make me beg for death anyway. You have no one. I killed your little minions before. And I will kill you in the same way!"

"Little Bella. You think just because you have you magic powers you shall win. I think not. You see, I have my own power that does not often get used. I am a shield. I believe you have some form of one also. If I wanted to, I could block all of your little bubble things. Unless of course you catch me of guard. Which won't happen again." God this woman infuriates me!

Before I could blink she had me by the neck. Trying to catch my breath to phase. She threw me across the clearing. The landing breaking a few bones I'm sure. I need back up and I need it now. I phased quickly. Instantly greeted with three voices. Jake, Jared and Paul. They'll do.

"_Bella where did you go? We thought you were going for a run……Bella why are you in pain? What's going on?"_ Jared's voice was rising higher at the end with worry.

"_Help me! Get the pack…."_ I was cut off by a violent tackle to the ground. Victoria was on top of me beating me like a bloody piñata.

"_BELLA! Where are you now!?" _Jake ordered.

"_Somewhere near Canada. She found me and she's here! Jake, I'm not gonna last……."_ I was once again thrown into a tree. I swear if I live through this I am gonna chop down these trees! I heard Jake howl through their minds. They were on their way.

I felt my head become light and fuzzy. I need to hold her off a bit longer. Give them time to get here. More voices were entering my head. _"What's going on?" "What's happenin ma brothers?" _As soon as they realized I was in trouble they all raced after Paul, Jake and Jared. Sam being the last to phase. _"BELLA! Hold on baby. We're coming! The Cullen's are coming too. Edwards is fastest he should make it there first. Just hold on baby. Please." _Hearing Sam's voice gave me a boost of energy. I'm gonna take this bitch down.

"_Yeah baby! You go Bells!"_ Bless Quil's little heart. I wont let him down. I'll go out fighting.

"_Wo wo. I said nothing about going down. Kick some bloodsucker ass!" _I was once again battling Victoria. A even match if I do say so. I took a hard punch to the jaw. I have a feeling that's broken_. "Bella, don't give up. We're not far. Edward should be near. Just keep fighting." _Embry was giving me my pep talk. I went to stand. Only to be kicked down. Ugh….that was a few ribs. I used the remaining energy to enclose Victoria in a bubble. She was squirming around in it. "Bella, just keep going. Please Sis." Leah was clearly crying, her voice told me as much.

Trying my hardest to keep her there was draining my energy. My eyes, drooping. _"Bella NO!" _ My Sam shouted.

"_I'm here! I'm awake!"_ I shouted. It was then that I noticed Edwards scent close_. "He's here."_ I whispered thankfully. Just as Edward broke through the trees, my bubble popped and Victoria raced towards me. Only to be tackled mid air by Edward. It was like a dance. A fast powerful dance. All the while the pack were encouraging me to stay strong until they got there with Carlisle.

Victoria was obviously not happy with Edward leading. She launched him across the clearing at the first chance she got. Leaving me open for attack. I couldn't even stand! It was so fast I didn't even realize what had happened until I felt a searing pain in my neck. A pain much worse than anything I could ever imagine.

I only figured out what had happened when the pack realized. Victoria had bitten me. Oh crap. Edward was back to dancing with the red headed demon, my wolves I could feel, were near.

My energy is almost gone. I could feel myself about to phase. We only ever phase back unwillingly if we're about…..to die. No….no no no. I don't want to die. Not without saying goodbye.

"_No Bella. You are not going to die! Don't you dare give up!" _Jake chastised. My breaths coming short now. I needed to say goodbye.

"I….need….to…tell…you…guys….something. I…love you all…..so…..much…. and I…want you……all….to….know….that. Sam…I...love…you…with all….my heart." With that said I was met with a lot of thoughts. Each wolf pushing themselves as hard as they could to get here. My mind started filtering through memories. Some from when I was young, playing with the gang. Others more recently, with Sam. My eyes closed and the pack all howled.

"_Goodbye……."_

**Eeek do you all hate me? Hope you like. I might get another up tonight.**

**Hayleee**


	31. Chapter 26 Goodbye

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Okay. So to start…I'm so so so so sorry for not updating! I do have a legit reason for this. Exams! Had so many….psychology fried my brain! And Pe was just sshmush. So I am planning on redeeming myself by updating a lot more now. **

**I know that the last chapter was evil. I was evil. I'm an evil person! Well not really, but it was evil. **

**Just to let you know. That was not the last chapter!! I couldn't do that too you! I'm gonna do the last part of 'the 'The End?' chapter in Sams POV me thinks. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Steph owns. Not me. Sadly.**

**SPOV**

That was possible, the most amazing sleep ever. I could smell Bella's sweet strawberry and freesia scent close by, and I knew that my life, at this moment, was perfect.

I must have fallen back asleep, cause the next thing I know is that I'm being woken up by a pained howl. An urgent howl. I know immediately that it's Jake, and someone's in trouble. It takes me a moment to realize that Bella isn't lying next to me. Shit.

I run, jump out the window and phase in 5 seconds flat and I'm assaulted with pain. I can see the red headed leech attacking my Bella. The pack racing to save her.

"_BELLA! Hold on baby. We're coming! The Cullen's are coming too. Edwards is fastest he should make it there first. Just hold on baby. Please." _

I could hear her thinking about going down with a fight. I refused to even acknowledge that. She is not going down. Leah was pleading with her, begging her to keep going, keep fighting.

Bella's eyes started to drop.

"_Bella NO!"_ she has to stay awake. She recognized Edwards's scent. Thank god. He's there. It was like watching a film at the cinemas. An epic battle between two mythical creatures, all the while a pack of werewolves racing to save one of their own. They always have a happy ending right? They have to! This one has to!

Bella was giving up. NO! NO she can't! Suddenly Edward was launched into the forest surrounding the clearing. And Victoria had her teeth sinking into Bella's neck before we could even comprehend what was happening.

"_NOOO! NO BELLA!" _My thoughts were all over the place. Werewolf blood cant mix with vampire venom. It's deadly to us. That means…….NO! She can't die!

"_No Bella. You are not going to die! Don't you dare give up!" _Jake chastised. Her breathes coming short now. She was saying goodbye! Her body preparing for its final phase back to human. This cannot be happening. The love of my life was giving up. She was going to leave me…. I would have to follow her.

"_I….need….to…tell…you…guys….something. I…love you all…..so…..much…. and I…want you……all….to….know….that. Sam…I...love…you…with all….my heart."_ I could feel my wolfy eyes tearing up. She was waiting now. Waiting for the venom to claim her and poison her body. Each of my wolves was pushing themselves as hard as they could to get to her. The Cullen's right by our sides, they didn't know what was happening.

We started to see pictures, feelings through Bella's memories. Some from when she was young, playing with the gang. Others more recently, with me. The night we spent cuddled together. Her father. Billy. Everyone she loves. Her eyes started to cloud over. She knew this was it. No. No. Please god, don't take away my Bella.

"_Goodbye……."_

"_NOOO!" Bella. NO!" _Leah was hysterical. She let out a gut-wrenching howl._ "I will not let her die!" _Leah pushed her legs faster; faster than she had ever ran before. She found the extra strength through Bella to push harder. The whole pack watched in amazement as Leah vanished in front of us. The Cullen's, who were now running just as fast, were aware that Bella had to be in trouble. Carlisle running to catch up with Leah.

We reached the clearing seconds behind Leah and the Cullen's. Leah had already phased human and had Bella's lifeless body cradled against her.

"Please, Bell, please wake up. I need you. We need you. Please please." She was sobbing into Bella's hair. The sight was…just, unreal. I didn't want to believe this was happening. I phased back and sprinted over to where they were.

Carlisle had got to work immediately, whilst Emmett, Jasper and the rest of my pack had gone to help Edward finish off the redhead. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were helping Carlisle clean Bella's injuries.

"She was bitten god damn it! Do something!" Leah's harsh information made Carlisle look on in shock. He hadn't noticed the bite mark, which was hidden by her hair. A werewolf wouldn't be able to live through it. But he had to try. He turned his golden eyes to me.

"Sam, the only way for me to save her is if I get the venom out….now. I'll need your permission to bite her and suck it out. It has to be me, another werewolf would die if the tried. Please, let me save her."

I closed my eyes, and breathed in a shaky breath.

"Do it." That was all he needed. His mouth went to her neck, where the bitch had bitten her. He started to drain the love of my existence. He tanned face, slowly loosing the remaining color it had. Her eyes sinking into her face.

"Carlisle, her face." Alice whispered. She too had noticed the sudden change in Bella's appearance. Carlisle lifted his head and spat out the blood, which we could smell. It smelt like contaminated bleach, a smell that I never wanted to experience again.

"Her blood is clear of any venom now. I need to get her back to the house to let her body try to recover from it." He stated, even the usually calm doctor sounded stressed.

"Try? What do you mean try!? She has to live!" Leah had Bella cradled in her arms again. Kissing her forehead, whispering to her. I could only stare at her. My Bella's beautiful body, covered by a jacket, looked so broken. But she was alive; we could all hear the faint thump-thump of her struggling heart. It was a sign of hope.

"SAM! How is she?" Jake was running over towards us. The rest of the pack and Emmett and Jasper following. All of them crowded around Bella's lifeless body. I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"I wont know the extent of the damage done until I get her home." Carlisle answered for me. The news hitting the pack and the rest of the Cullen's hard. Embry was holding back tears, as was Seth. Quil and Jared looked on the scene with harsh breaths. Paul, was sat with Leah, trying to calm her down. Jacob looked at his baby cousin, with such concern. His eyes showing all the pain he was feeling. Something snapped inside me. We were all stood looking at her like she was dead! Mourning already! NO!

"WELL MOVE THEN! SHE WILL LIVE! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" I stormed over to Bella. Looking Leah in the eyes.

"Lets go." I picked my love up bridal style, careful to hold her neck steady to prevent any more injuries. Everyone obviously snapped out of their depressed state and started running after me. We ran through the forests of Canada, going south until the familiar scent of Forks and La Push hit our senses.

"Sam, straight to my house." Carlisle ordered.

We made it there and ran straight to the room where he normally held his medical equipment. I lay Bella on the hospital bed he had there. Carlisle then ran in. Already dressed in his scrubs and cleaned up. What the hell was he doing?!

"The vampire blood has disabled her werewolf healing abilities, her internal bleeding isn't stopping, I need to operate to stop it so she can recover." He explained. He couldn't do that alone could he?

"No, that's why I'm here." Edward walked up behind me, dressed and scrubbed like Carlisle. What the hell! "I have a Doctor degree Sam, I am trained almost as well as Carlisle, I just don't work in the medical field. I will help him save her. We need her to live. None of us will be the same if she doesn't. Please, trust me, trust us to save her." I looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern.

"Ok" I whispered. "Save my Bella Edward." I left the room. Feeling like I was walking away from my heart. My heart, was lay on an operating table. Not sure if it was going to carry on.

Everyone was gathered in the Cullen's huge living room. Leah, was bordering passing out, she was crying that much, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were trying to soothe her as well as Paul whilst trying to hold back their own tears.

The rest of the guys sat still. Some with their heads in their hands, others just staring at the wall. It was a depressing scene. The only sound was the beep coming from the heart monitor connected to Bella. The only sound connecting me to the earth.

I could feel myself growing weak. What was happening? My body, wasn't responding to my brain. Eyes closing. The last thing I heard was the flat-line beep of the heart monitor, the sound that you hear when a heart isn't beating. And then it went black.

**I know that was evil again. But I can't help it! My chapters have to end at certain points or it'll ruin the next one.**

**I can't believe so many of you thought I had killed Bella last chapter! Where's the fun in killing of my characters – well stephs characters - ???? I have a few more chapters up my sleeve yet. So don't panic.**

**Feedback is welcomed, negative and positive. I'll try to respond to as many as I can =]**

**Will try have the next chapter up soon if I get enough reviews to push me.**

**COLLEGE IS FINISHED FOR A WEEK! SO SO SO SO HAPPY**

**THAT IS ALL**


	32. Chapter 27 Hope

**Gosh i'm an awful person! I say I'll update….then don't. Please forgive me? **

**But alas! I am updating now! =]**

**Its nearly exam time again. And I'll be away revising on my friends' posh boat soon. Check me out! Ahaha. Sooooo I had to write you's another chapter. **

**Enjoy **

**Haylee x**

Jacob POV (Oooooo)

The high-pitched beep of the heart monitor in the room above us echoed throughout the Cullen home. A heart monitor that should have a life attached to it.

The pack froze in horror as our alpha collapsed in a heap of limbs on the Cullen's floor. Edward was the first to react, while the rest of us looked on in confusion.

"Sam! Sam! Can you hear me?" lifting Sam's eyelids he got no response.

"What's wrong with him?" Leah cried, she was now sat beside Edward cradling Sam's head. "Why isn't he waking up?" her voice is no more than a whisper. The lifeless beep of the machine still ringing in our ears.

I couldn't move. Loosing Bella would mean that we lost our alpha. "Their hearts are one on the same", an old line from the legend of the imprint popped into my mind. Edward's head snapped up, his sad and panicked eyes meeting mine.

"So Sam will die along side Bella?" he whispered.

"NOOOOO! NO he can't die! SHE WONT DIE!" Leah jumped up and ran up the stairs, with a speed none of us could comprehend. For everyone else, Leah's words seemed to awaken them. Seth's soft brown eyes that are usually filled with happiness and love were solemn and dead. Quil had fallen to his knees, tears starting to fall down his face. Embry and Jared sat on the couch with their head in their hands.

The vampire family I had grown to call my own were all consoling each other. Jasper couldn't even try to control everyone's grief, there was too much. Little Alice was sobbing into Esme's shoulder and Rosalie was clinging to Emmett like a baby would its mother. All in all, a very sad sight was the Cullen's living room.

"Carlisle, you have to save her! DO SOMETHING! Please, I cant loose her or Sam." We could hear Leah pleading with Carlisle. Begging him to save her sister and brother. "Please…." Her whispered pleas spurred Carlisle to work harder, to pump her heart faster. It also made Edward, who was still on the floor monitoring Sam's vitals to pick Sam up and take him upstairs to the same room as Bella.

"Carlisle, we have to get Bella's heart pumping or Sam's will fail with it!" Edward and Carlisle then started to work on Bella; words like transfusion and poison were being thrown about.

"She needs clean blood! She isn't producing enough to survive at this rate. We haven't got any O negative bagged here!"

"I'm O negative" Leah's small voice echoed like it was shouted. What was she saying? "Please, take what you need from me. Please, just save my sister." Paul was snapped out of his daze and bolted up the stairs.

"Leah, what are you doing?" "I'm saving my sister Paul. Carlisle needs to take the blood out of me, to pump it into Bella, and soon. Please just let me." Her voice had changed from sad, to determined quickly with the hope that she could save Bella.

Paul must have nodded, because we heard shuffling and rushing about. "Okay Leah just hold still. I'm going to take the blood through this IV, which will be in the crease of your elbow. You'll feel weak for a day or so because Bella has lost a lot of blood and we need to antibodies in your blood to help the remaining werewolf blood fight of any venom left over. Is that okay?" Carlisle's doctor head was obviously still on.

A few minutes passed and still the monitor didn't change. How long could they wait until there was no hope? My cousin was dead. Her heart isn't beating, doesn't that mean death? God I'm too young for all this!

"All done Leah. Now all we can do it wait." Minutes passed, and still no change. Please lord, save my cousin, save Bella and Sam.

Leah's POV

I watched on in horror as Carlisle and Edward worked to get Bella's heart going again, my hope diminishing with each second that passed. I could barely see the straight line on the heart monitor through my tears.

As soon as Carlisle said she needed blood. O negative to be exact. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm O negative. Please, take what you need from me. Please, just save my sister." My voice sounded so weak and lifeless. This was our last hope. Paul appeared out of no where and was looking into my eyes, searching my soul for an answer

"Leah, what are you doing?" he questioned. My voice took on a determined timbre. I have to save Bella.

"I'm saving my sister Paul. Carlisle needs to take the blood out of me, to pump it into Bella, and soon. Please just let me." He looked at me. Then nodded, not like I needed his permission, but he agreed with what I was about to do. I mean I had given blood once before. I wasn't a werewolf then though. Edward, who had been looking at me with pride, nodded. And I knew that I could save Bella. My blood could save her.

Carlisle explained what he had to do and I quickly nodded. The injection was inserted, which made me wince a bit, and then my blood started to flow into a bag that was attached to Bella…... A direct transfusion.

It was a while before I started to feel a bit light-headed. Which was a sure sign that something needed to happen soon.

Jacob POV (Again)

Leah was hooked up to Bella, and everyone was listening to Carlisle as he re-broke her broken bones and sewed up her cuts. Our hope of a successful transfusion decreasing with the passing seconds.

And then the weight that had dropped onto us was lifted.

Beep……beep……beep……..beep

"We have a pulse," Carlisle said loud enough for the house to hear….

Thank you God.

**Sooooo I know that was short. And it wasn't really a cliffy, cause you know that her heart was beating again. **** But the time that I have to write chapters atm isn't that much, so I can only write as much as I can in that time.**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome. And I can take any criticism and pointers you throw at me. Which of course I will try to rectify.**

**Thank youuuuu all.**

**Haylee**


	33. Chapter 28 Praise the Lord!

**Before you all eat me Aliveee…..MY EXAMS ARE OVER! No more A-levels for meeeee. Im free for the summer and that feels so so so goood to say!**

**thank you all kindly for the reviews. I had one saying that Bella seemed to get hurt a lot. Weelllllll theres a reason for that. I don't really like Bella all that much in the books. I think she's selfish and spoilt. I mean 2 hot guys pining after her. IT NOT FAIR!**

**so yes. I take my anger out on Bella's character by making her verrryyy unlucky in my story.**

**and I was really happy that a lot of you like my sense of humour. Many don't, I suppose that's what I get for having a very sarcastic family….who I love.**

**saddle up kiddies, I've wrote another chapter. Enjooyyyy**

**Haylee**

**BPOV (Unconscious)**

This is weird. I can't hear my heart beat, but yet, I can feel something pulling me, weighing me down... Sam, he's suffering with me. A burning sensation throughout my body is really the only sign I have that I am alive. Well as alive as I can be without a heartbeat.

My blood is still burning. Limbs still tearing.

Whispers I can hear, make me feel a little bit better. Leah. I can hear Leah and Paul. Ooo theres Carlisle and Edward. Their musical voices floating in and out of my head. Ouch. Something pricks me in my hand. An IV perhaps?

Suddenly I can feel my blood running faster through my veins. Kinda feels like what I would imagine jug getting filled to feel like. Must be some kind of transfusion, but who would be giving me blood?

"Lee are you feeling okay?" What's wrong with Leah? Was she hurt too!

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit lightheaded, have you got enough Carlisle?" Leah gave me blood, my sister is helping to save me.

"Yes Leah, all we can do now is wait." Its up to me now. I have so much to fight for. Vampire venom…kiss….my…ass!

So I fought, for what seemed like hours but was probably seconds with the venom, feeling the mixture of Leah's and my blood bond together like an army to battle the venom before it got to my heart and other organs. My thoughts drifted to Sam. The love of my life. Jake, my brother and best friend. Leah, my sister. And of course the rest of the pack. They gave me the last bit of strength I needed to destroy all traces of venom. Then I feel it, like a dam had broken, werewolf blood rushes around my body, healing everything broken in its path.

BINGO! All is saved people. I can hear many breathes being exhaled, cheers and slaps (hopefully on the back of people, not their heads), I was obviously through the worst.

The weight on my heart lifted, and I knew that Sam was okay now. All that was left was for the werewolf in me to heal my broken body, and for me to wake up.

**SPOV (Sam)**

As my eyes opened I was met with the smiling faces of the pack. And a couple of golden eyed vampires. What was everyone smiling about! My Bella is upstairs dying! I flipped off the couch where I had been placed when I collapsed crouched down and growled.

"Sam! Sam listen to me! Bella is fighting. Listen." Edward was telling me calmly. His eyes held no lies. I listened. And heard the best – yet kinda annoying - sound in the world…. the beep of a heart monitor. I turned to Edward. A small smile on my face.

"So what'd I miss?" a few chuckles escaped a couple of members of the pack. Smiles all around.

"When Bella's heart stopped, you collapsed and were unresponsive. Jacob mentioned something about an old legend, about imprinted wolves. Which we then asked Billy about. I quote 'once a wolf imprints their hearts become one on the same', basically, when u and Bella both imprinted, your hearts joined, when your in pain, she can feel or sense it and vice versa. So yeah, after we'd established that, Leah ran off, very quickly I might add, and demanded that Carlisle take her blood to help Bella" My eyes flashed around for Leah. No where. Was she ok?

"She is fine. I shall continue?" "Yeah, sorry. Go on"

"So after Carlisle takes the sufficient amount of blood from Leah, we wait for a change in Bella's heartbeat. After about 4 and a half minutes, we can hear the faint, un-frequent beat of a heart. And we knew that Bella was fighting off the venom, with the help of Leah's blood, and now she is stable and her injuries should soon begin to heal. Carlisle predicts she won't wake up for a while yet though. And Alice's visions are still a bit blurry. But she does however see everything back to normal and perfect in 2 weeks." He finished with a smile.

My face, slowly, started to stretch into a smile. A huge cheesy smile. This was the sign for everyone else to start shouting and cheering. Hugs were passed around and kisses on the cheek for the ladies. Bella was going to live.

Maybe I should go see her now. "Good plan" Edward answered. Ha funny guy, I said in a mentally sarcastic voice.

I took the stairs four at a time and raced towards the sound of the heart monitor. As soon as I entered the door. I kind of wished I hadn't.

She looked so broken. Her body, although it was covered. Was bruised and bloody, her face was swollen and I could see the awful angle of the bones in her legs through the thin blanket covering her. I don't think I blinked the entire 3 minutes I stood there. Leah walked over to me. Looking a little bit paler than her normal mocha skin.

"Sam she's going to be fine. I know it. I mean, it is my blood we're talking about. I'm awesome." She winked at me at the end. I pulled her into a big hug. Whispering "Thank you. I owe you both Bella's and my life." She kissed my cheek and answered. "You owe me nothing. She's my sister. She'd do the same for me."

I released Leah and walked closer to Bella's bed. I held the hand that wasn't attached to an IV or bandaged. And I started talking. Talking to my unconscious love.

I had a one way conversation for almost a whole day. And the next. Sleeping for about 5 hours in the 48 hour period. I was going to carry on, until Esme came in and practically made me sleep.

This pattern carried on for a week. After 9 days, I was joined by Jacob. He sat with me, involving himself in the conversations, both of us talking to Bella. This routine carried on or another 6 days. Until Esme came in and made us both go sleep. She promised that we would be woken up if anything changed with Bella's condition.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

-(12 hours later)-

"SAM!" The loud shout woke me up and I fell out of the bed.

"What?" I asked groggily finding Paul stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and worried

"Come quick….it's Bella."

And I ran.

**aacchhh I'm evil. But I have tennis. And I have to include certain stuff in the next chapter. **

**Review please.**


	34. I'm Super SorryBut please read

**hey guys….now I know you all probably want to shoot me…..i know I do! But I do have legit reasons for not updating. I finished college, got a full time job, which literally takes up all my time…and then my best friend was killed in a car crash, in a car that I was supposed to be in had I not got tonsillitis. So a pretty crappy start to my new year. So pleaseeee accept my apologies. **

**my resolution for this year….is to publish more stuff. Hopefully by next week.**

**3 Haylee**


	35. Chapter 29 My Forever

**heyyy people! I'm back from hibernation! Like I said, had a pretty rough start to the year, but im back on track now. My best friends inquest was this week so I have closure now. And I'm ready to start writing again.**

**if any of the chapters take a dark morbid turn, then its probs just my brain remembering the crappy feelings I went through when I learnt that I cheated death. Jesus Christ im dramatic.**

**But anyways. Im so grateful for your kind reviews and messages for me to continue writing. And I hope you like this chapter**.

End of last chapter

-(12 hours later)-

"SAM!" The loud shout woke me up and I fell out of the bed.

"What?" I asked groggily finding Paul stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and worried

"Come quick….it's Bella."

And I ran.

SPOV

The look on Paul's face had me on my feet in a second. Many scenarios running through my head. Bella dying being the worst case. I've never heard or read about what happens when ones imprint dies. Does theirwolf counterpart also pass on? Or are we forced to live our long lives without a love? Either way. I didn't want to find out.

I barged through the bedroom door to see…..

Bella smiling at me.

What?

"Ahahaahaa. Got ya Papa wolf!" Paul laughed. Glaring at him for the briefest of moments before I ran to my Bella. I was cautious of her existing injuries but nevertheless embraced her in my arms. Whispering my love to her and possibly letting a stray tear fall down my cheek.

"I'm so glad your awake! I thought I'd lost you." I whispered as she stroked my cheeks lovingly.

"I'm fine baby. Honest, just a few bones and bruises left. Please don't be upset anymore." She answered, looking straight at me, smilling. This woman is incredible, she gets the shit beaten out of her, bitten by our immortal enemy and she's consoling me! This is twisted!

We sat and spoke until her eyes started drooping and Carlisle said we should let her rest. This gave me a chance to talk to Carlisle without my attention being drawn to Bella. I'm not an obsessive boyfriend! Im just…..obsessive about her health? Ugh I still sound obsessive. Anyway, Carlisle told us that she should be fully healed within the next 12 days. She wasn't to walk about to much or strain her breathing as that would put pressure on her metal rodded ribs **(sounds kinda x-menish huh?)**. Apart from that, all her cuts and bruises should heal. The bite mark on her neck will be permanent though. Her beautiful mocha skin will be scarred by that bitches fangs. Wait. What happened to Victoria?

"She got away again." Edward said solemnly from my right. "Her power of evasion is extremely powerful. That along with her combat abilities enabled her to get away from us. We got a few good shots in first but she got to the Atlantic and swam, thus we lost her scent and were too worried about Bella's condition to follow her. I'm sorry Sam." So she was still alive. Damn it!

"It's alright Edward. Gives me a chance to end her life…..for her almost ending mine." I said, staring at Bella. She's so beautiful when she sleeps, her long dark eyelashes fanning over her prominent cheekbones. I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have her love me like I do her. I sat with Bella all night, not sleeping, only blinking when I had to. I was envisioning our lives together. What our wedding would be like. Her carrying my children. What our children would look like. Hell I was even imagining out grandchildren and a grandmother Bella! I have way too much time on my hands.

"Or you have way too much love for this woman." Truer words never spoken by the mind reading vampire. "Imprinting is like nothing I have ever seen Sam. The way your tied to Bella is astounding. I only wish that I myself, may someday find a love like you have." Edwards face took on a longing expression. Only Bella could make me feel compassion for this lonely man.

"You will Edward. I know you will." A croaky voice said from beside me, a small smile crossing her lips. "Your other half will find you, when you least expect it. And when that day comes, you'll be so complete" she says looking at me with such love and adoration "and you'll live the rest of your existence a blissfully happy man." I tore my eyes away from Bella to see Edward looking at her with an odd expression on his face. If vampires could cry, I think he would be. Bella smiled one her heart-stopping smiles and Edward rushed forward to embrace her.

"You, my dear, are one extraordinary woman. Sam, never let her go." Edward left then, probably to ponder over what Bella said. Me? I just sat and stared at my forever. And she stared straight back at me.

**I know it was short. But I'm easing myself back into this business. Hope that was okay for you. Reviews, criticism and any abuse you want to hurl my way is welcomed. Thanks for sticking with me while I got over my shit. =] love you guys!**

**Haylee**


End file.
